Blue and Lavender Eyes
by guitarlover04
Summary: The Hyuuga heiress has loved Naruto for as long as she can remember. When the young man finally returns the depth of her affection on a brisk summer night, they're soon engulfed in a journey of passion, hurt, lust, and ardor. He must learn to put jealousy aside while she must choose between her love for him and her loyalty to Konoha. Rated M for explicit content. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaiming: I do not own Naruto. Thinking of expanding this into an actual story instead of a oneshot. Let me know your thoughts on that. Enjoy!_

Hyuuga Hinata glanced around the table at the Shinobi who surrounded her. Passing civilians could see the group, consisting of Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Lee, Kiba, TenTen, Neji and Shino, all enjoying a delicious dinner at Ramen Ichiraku on the warm yet breezy summer evening. A congestion of emotions swelled up within her petite frame. Joy, pride, hope and love were only a few of the feelings she felt towards her comrades and friends. Laughter erupted from her former teammate Kiba, as the Inuzuka watched Choji savagely down a number of dumplings along a bowl of Ramen.

"Baka! The food's not going anywhere Choji-kun." Scolded Ino, long blonde hair falling across her face as she abruptly turned towards the young man. It was obvious to everyone that there was no real reprimand in her words, considering the teasing smile that graced her pretty face. Nevertheless, Choji slowed down and smiled sheepishly at his former teammate, the adoration clear in his eyes.

Over the years, Ino's silly infatuation with Sasuke, the handsome and brooding dark haired male that sat across from them had all but vanished. It was due to a combination of maturing and life experiences that enabled her to truly see what mattered most to her. Choji, who had been teased mercilessly as a child in their young days in the Academy, had lost so much of his weight during the Fourth Shinoni World War when contributing to the Allied Shinobi Forces, that his confidence, which had been lacking for most of his childhood and early adolescence had been restored after the war was won. Although still robust and huge, his build was mostly muscle. His bond with Ino only grew stronger after the war and she began to realize she'd taken his kind heart for granted. It was no surprise, after several month of courting from Choji, thanks to his new found self-assurance, that the two became a couple. One could often find Ino scolding him on his eating habits while he'd counter about her gossip habits. They were a cute sight for all and good looking couple, Choji standing hulky and strong beside the slim and sensuous Ino.

Everyone watched the couple with amusement as they bickered lovingly to each other. Hinata truly adored them all and was thankful she'd been blessed with such genuine friendship, despite the fact that it had not always been the case. Each individual's character was so distinctly different that only time and years of fighting alongside one another created the bonds. Hyuuga Hinata had always been timid, reserved and quiet; one of the reasons for that was a result of being overshadowed by her younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata, to the distaste of her stern father had been much too weak to carry the name of the Hyuuga family. Therefore, he made her younger sister the heiress to the clan, focusing on her training instead. Devastated and shattered, Hinata struggled for several years with her self-worth and self-reliance. She remained extremely shy, often stammering when overwhelmed, or altogether silent around individuals she was not accustomed to. She often only spoke when absolutely necessary in certain cases or only to her former teammates, Shino and Kiba, whom she loved like brothers. The significant change only began to happen when Naruto, the boy she'd loved since she could remember, cheered her on and made it obvious he believed in her; as a result, despite never losing her shyness, Hinata became a hardworking Shinobi who never gave up on herself or her team. After many years her father, Hyuuga Hiashi became self-aware of his cold behaviour and worked on fixing the brokenness in their family. Eventually, Hinata regained her position as the Hyuuga heiress as her father learned to value her skills and built a relationship with her.

The thought of Naruto forced Hinata to glance at him. Over the years, he'd grown into himself and was very handsome. Much taller than he was two years ago during the Shinobi War, Naruto significantly towered over her petite frame. His shoulders, due to continuous training were also much broader, yet his frame remained lean and strong. His face had lost its childlike appearance and his features had matured into that of a nineteen year old young man. His blonde hair, which had once upon a time spiked messily about, was now cut short in a way that complimented his cheek bones and jawline. He was a favorite amongst the Konoha women. Young girls often sending him gifts and love letters, which he accepted with baffled and somewhat uncomfortable surprise; a drastic change from how he'd been treated as a child in the Leaf village and before he'd become a War hero. Watching his blonde hair framed above his metal forehead protector, eyes blue as ever, and scarred cheeks shifting due to his trademark grin, Hinata noticed Naruto whispering something, in her mind was no doubt inappropriate, to Sasuke, who merely nodded in silent agreement, a ghost of a smile disappearing almost as instantly as it'd appeared.

Naruto had never lost his easy grin, genuine acts, loyalty and kindness. However, he wasn't as loud mouthed or obnoxious anymore. He was often composed and examined his thoughts before expressing them; although it was always the case that he never held back from stating his sincere opinion.

The war had been tedious for every single one of them, and although Konoha had regained a peaceful status, they would all carry a broken piece within themselves for the rest of their lives. Learning from previous mistakes, they worked on improving their juvenile traits that came in between their relationships with others. Naruto specifically, had lost his unnecessary brashness, mood swings and inattentiveness. What he hadn't lost, however, was his overconfidence, which Hinata always found amazing, although everyone else at the time found annoying. She'd looked up to Naruto for years and admired the fact that he believed in himself when nobody else did; when the entire village frowned upon him and saw him as nothing more than a vessel carrier to the Nine-Tailed Beast. He'd never given up, proving everyone wrong, and saved lives during the Akatsuki attack, as well as over the years. He was now their hero and next-expected Hokage. He exuded confidence in everything he did and unlike his childhood days, everyone was drawn to his charisma. What Naruto didn't know, was that Hinata always believed he'd be Hokage from the moment he vowed it.

The Uzumaki caught Hinata's eyes on him and she blushed furiously, looking down at her bowl of ramen.

"Any more orders of ramen?" Teuchi, the longtime restaurant owner questioned brightly, gaining everyone's attention.

"That will be all Teuchi-san. Thank you for another great night of ramen." Naruto replied kindly.

"It's always a great night for you when ramen is involved." Saruka joked and everyone laughed knowingly. Naruto grinned at her, shaking his head.

The rest of the group expressed their gratitude as well, all full and happy. To Hinata's disappointment however, the long outing with her friends, filled with chatter, dares, jokes and reminiscing came to an end. They hardly found the time for a group-outing considering several of them were often on different missions or had recently become sensei to a new team they had to train at the academy.

"Where's everyone heading so we can coordinate who goes with who." Ino asked the group, as they stood out in the busy streets of Konoha. During summer, you could still find large crowds enjoying late night festivities.

With a well-known speed, Lee was beside Sakura within seconds.

"I'll walk you Sakura!" the Taijutsu expert offered eagerly.

"Lee, you practically live on the opposite side of the Leaf." Sakura pointed out.

Everyone laughed.

"Not a problem. My youth is strong within me!" he stated with dramatic excitement, as usual.

"Okay…" she dragged uncertainly.

"It would be my honour." He replied keenly.

Sakura instantly looked to Sasuke with pleading eyes; silently asking him to help her.

"I'll be joining you and Sakura on that walk." The Uchiha subsequently stated in order to please her; a blank expression on his handsome face.

Lee didn't like the turn of events, wanting to spend time with Sakura alone.

"Fine." He murmured, refusing to back down.

The three walked away together, waving goodbye to the rest of the group.

"Well, that will be an interesting walk." TenTen stated, earning chuckled agreements from her remaining friends.

Choji, arms wrapped around Ino's waist declared they'd be leaving together. Once she'd hugged Hinata and the other girls, she eagerly returned to Choji and they left together.

"I guess…" Hinata timidly started, yet faltered when she noticed everyone's gaze, including Naruto's, was directed towards her.

"Hinata-Chan?" Kiba prompted.

"I meant…I guess I'll be going back to the Hyuuga Palace with you Neji nii-san." She continued, glancing at her cousin.

Neji, however, quickly looked at TenTen. The weapon master returned a look only they understood. Her cousin, in his usually stoic expression then replied, "Actually, TenTen and I have plans."

"Oh." Was all Hinata could muster.

"Sorry, we should have mentioned it earlier." TenTen said apologetically.

"It's no worry at all. Have fun!" Hinata quickly emphasized, meaning it.

The rest of the group smiled smugly as Neji and TenTen left, walking so close together that their shoulders were touching.

"I have to meet someone at the Park. What a drag." Shikamaru complained, but nonetheless began walking in that direction, and lazily waved at his friends.

"Tell us all about it tomorrow, if you know what I mean." Kiba teased, evidently knowing the secret person whom the genius was meeting because he'd heard a certain shinobi from the Sand village was in town to report a message to Kakashi, who was now the Hokage. Alongside him, Akamaru barked what was probably laughter. Kiba seemed glad someone shared his humour.

"Tsk." Shino shook his head and quietly walked away, waving goodbye at the remaining individuals. No one commented on his silence or lack of explanation to where he was going, as they were all accustomed to his strange behaviour.

"Alright then, Akamaru and I are going for an exciting run in the woods. Hana-chan will probably join us. The breeze feels amazing tonight so we can't let such a weather go to waste." Kiba stated excitedly, his sharp canines visible through his grin, "you know?"

Neither Hinata or Naruto "knew," or understood the Inuzuka's obsession with runs. However, they both nodded.

"Hinata-Chan." Kiba paused, "will you be fine walking back to the Hyuuga compound on your own?" he wanted to know.

She loved Kiba for being so considerate of her. He truly was the older brother she'd never had, aside from Neji. Smiling warmly she nodded.

"I know you're a capable Shinobi, but it's safer leaving in pairs or groups after a big outing. Coz, well, you never know." He continued, still concerned, which was understandable. When the group moved around in such a big crowd, it drew attention because they were all important Shinobi. Although Konoha had been peaceful since the War, they could never be too careful.

"I'll walk her." They both heard Naruto decide.

It suddenly became apparent to Hinata that she'd be left with him. She slowly became a bundle of nerves at the thought.

"Then it's settled. Naruto will walk you home." Kiba's teasing expression returned and he grinned mischievously, turning to the blonde young man, "but the night is still young. Maybe you should take her to the traditional dance performance taking place west of the Village."

"Does that sound interesting Hinata?" Naruto asked, pretending he didn't understand Kiba's intentions.

"Only if you'd like to go Naruto-Kun." She replied softly, staring at anything but him.

"Great! Have fun guys!" Kiba winked at Hinata, who blushed with embarrassment. Yes, she did indeed love Kiba, but she hated his merciless teasing when it came to her feelings for the Uzumaki. Naruto smiled smugly.

Once Kiba and Akamaru were completely out of sight; silence fell between both Shinobi. Naruto walked towards her until they stood face to face.

"Of course, we don't have to do what Kiba suggested. There're other places we could go." He pointed out.

A warming feeling spread through her as Hinata realized Naruto didn't mind spending the rest of the night with her. The last thing she wanted to do was return home to the Hyuuga palace. And yet, she found herself nervous being alone with him. This had not happened in years; they often moved around or sparred with their teammates.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked him.

His blue eyes held hers and her breath hitched.

"The Hokage Monument has a great view and it's one of my favorite places to go when I need to be alone." He explained.

Hinata was surprised Naruto would take her somewhere he went for solitude. Although they had maintained a good friendship throughout the years, he had never discussed what had happened during Nagato's attack. She had rushed in to save Naruto, unable to stand by while the Akatsuki had pinned her lover's hands and feet to the ground with chakra infested iron rods. The inhumane act and memory still made her stomach twist. It was an obvious fact that she stood no chance against Nagato; however, Naruto's fate had looked detrimental as he was unable to escape the metals that held his flesh to the ground. It was in that moment of life and death that she confessed her love, stunning the blonde Shinobi speechless. Although Naruto yelled desperately that she get away, Hinata was determined. Eventually, Naruto's rage opened up the Nine-Tailed seal and enabled him to break free of the bonds.

Unfortunately for Hinata, he'd never expressed what he thought about her confession long after the war. She'd waited patiently, believing Naruto was too busy helping rebuild Konoha. However, over a year after the war, he simply acted as though nothing had happened. This broke Hinata's heart. Shattered and hurt, Hinata could only assume that he didn't love her back. She convinced herself to move on, but was unable to. Therefore, she decided if being his friend was the best she would get, then she'd do the best she could at it.

"Hinata?" Naruto snapped the Hyuuga out of her thoughts.

"I'd like that too." She finally replied, agreeing to go to the Hokage Monument Mountain with Naruto.

He grinned at her, seeming pleased and all Hinata could do was smile bashfully. Their walk was met with several greetings from civilians. Many of which gazed at Naruto with admiration. A few girls demanded autographs from the handsome blonde, flirting and giggling continuously until he was done. Hinata stood silently during the entire ordeal, pretending it didn't bother her in the least. Naruto was either oblivious or decided he didn't care about the flirtatious remarks because he hardly responded to them, she happily realized. Once they were nearing the forest, the crowd decreased significantly. It became quieter and sounds of leaves ruffling as the wind danced through them could be heard.

"I always look forward to nights like these when we're all home and can catch up." Naruto suddenly voiced, breaking the silence.

"I do too." She replied quietly.

"I especially haven't seen you for some time Hinata." He remarked; sounding slightly disappointed about that; she wasn't sure if she'd imagined it.

"I see you around though. You're often at the Hokage head office with Tsunade-sama and Kakashi. Or at Ichiraku's. Other times you're either with Sasuke or Sai, usually sparring. You also visit Sakura at the hospital once in a while. And just the other day, I saw you with Konohamaru." It was the most Hinata had spoken to Naruto in a long time.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were actively spying on me Hinata." Naruto stated, glancing at the Hyuuga.

She blushed furiously at the claim.

"N-no it's not like that Naruto-kun. I just happen to-

He chuckled in amusement, interrupting her protests.

"I'm only joking Hinata. Of course you're observant. You have the Byakugan. I'm not surprised you know the whereabouts of others."

Hinata smiled in return, still embarrassed because there was truth to his initial claim. She always found herself thinking about the blonde Shinobi, wondering where he was and what he was doing, or quietly laughing to herself at a joke she'd heard him say recently or blushing to herself when she allowed her fantasies about him wonder.

"Are you upset Hinata?" he asked, noticing how she'd zoned out again.

"N-no, I'm not." She stuttered timidly.

They arrived the bottom of the Hokage monument hill and traveled up rapidly. Soon they stood at the top, the view of Konoha and the forest stretched before them, stars radiating brilliantly from above them and lights shone radiantly from the lively village below. He'd been right; the view was amazing. Naruto took a seat and Hinata followed suite.

"What I was getting at is I'm glad I finally get to see you and spend some time with you. Most of the time when we see each other, we don't talk much because it's either brief or we're with other people." Naruto explained, returning to the previous conversation.

Hinata realized he was right. However, she had never known he'd wanted quality time with her.

"Well, you're next in line to be Hokage after Kakashi-sensei, so things must be hectic for you." She pointed out.

"Yes. But Tsunade-sama has been very helpful with the transition. Even though we want to strangle each other sometimes, she's family to me." Hinata smiled at the fondness in his voice, "I also just returned from an S-rank mission with the ANBU." He added, his expression turning serious. Hinata understood. Most S-rank missions had that effect on Shinobi, because of how dangerous and tedious they were. There was almost always a guarantee of death during the operation. Hinata, naturally, had been very concerned the entire time he was gone. But, only very highly Shinobi were usually selected for those. However, it didn't change the fact that they were all humans and had to deal with the emotional aftermath.

"Well, you're home now. " Hinata reassured with a gentle smile; her hand instinctively reaching out to touch him, but quickly drawing back out of coyness. Naruto didn't miss the gesture however. He turned to Hinata, smiling softly at her and she returned one. For several moments, they kept their eyes to each other, until Hinata looked down, causing Naruto to snicker.

"What's funny?" Hinata wondered, smiling slightly.

"You are." He replied, chuckling further.

"Me?" she asked surprised, briefly catching eye contact with him.

"Well, it's hard to explain." He began, grinning at her and her heart skipped a beat, "but it's just ridiculous how I never noticed this before when we were growing up."

"Noticed what." She wondered innocently.

" _This._ " Naruto emphasized, pointing at her and then him.

Hinata's expressed was a mixture of a frown and a smile, confused, yet amused.

"This." He whispered, pointing at the blush on her cheeks.

She understood, smiled timidly and looked away.

"I was an idiot. And I was oblivious. Every time I spoke to you and you'd shy away, I just thought you were quiet. And weird ."

" _Weird_?" she repeated, mortified.

Naruto laughed.

"Yes, weird, I admit. You were fainting all the time. And I thought it was strange that you barely spoke to me. You were always hiding from me. And why were you so-

"Naruto…I get it." Hinata interrupted gently.

"Sorry. My point is, it's ridiculous I never added the pieces together." He explained, "And that's what I think is funny. Not you exactly. But the whole situation."

"You were not an idiot Naruto-kun. I just never had the guts to tell you how much…" Hinata began but stopped.

They remained silent, stars shimmering from above them and the sound of crickets mingled the air.

Startled, Hinata felt warm hands settle on hers. She stared as his hands enveloped hers and fought to remain calm.

"Hinata." The tone in his voice changed; serious yet affectionate.

Her pale eyes fell on him, not trusting her voice to speak.

"You did tell me eventually, didn't you?" he spoke softly, "not only did you tell me you loved me, but you risked your life for me."

She remained silent.

"We both know I always had something to say. Even when I was told to shut up, I couldn't." He said, chuckling slightly and she smiled, "but you had me speechless in that moment; completely dumbstruck. And I wanted so desperately for you to leave and be safe. Why would you do that for me? And when Paine hurt you, I went blank."

Naruto's hand squeezed hers and she bit her lip, looking down.

"After being consumed by Kurama, I lost my memory. There were bits and pieces and somehow, I knew you'd been involved but the War started not long after and I couldn't dwell on those holes in my mind. It was several months after that the pieces slowly started to return. I haven't seen you a lot this past year, but every time I saw you, something would stir at the back of my mind. It all came back when Ino used her mind technique and helped open up parts of my memory that I had subconsciously decided to forget because of how traumatizing they were." He continued.

"Naruto-kun…if you remembered a year ago and decided to keep quiet about it…I g-get the message." She stuttered, the wound in her heart reopening at the memory.

"And what message do you think that is?"

"It doesn't take a genius like Shikamaru to figure out what the message is. And well…you never said you felt the same way since your memory returned." She replied, "And it's alright if y-you don't, we're friends now and I care about that."

Hinata felt Naruto shift closer to her, until their shoulders touched. Her breathing caught at the proximity. He gently placed his fingers on her cheek, causing her to shiver slightly at the touch and lifted her face up so she looked at him. Her heart raced at the forwardness of his eyes as they drank in every feature on her face. Without a word, Naruto crushed his lips to hers. Startled, Hinata pulled back and looked away, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest, it drummed in her head. He wasted no time in planting kisses on the side of her face instead, continuing down her neck and her eyes draped shut. Naruto's teeth grazed the delicate porcelain skin on her neck once his kisses deepened and she instinctively clutched his shoulder with her fingers, needing an anchor lest she fell backwards on the ground. He sucked onto her skin unapologetically. Hinata's other hand wrapped itself around his neck. She was in a confused state of shock and pleasure. When he bit her neck, a moan escaped her lips and she froze.

"S-s-sorry." She stuttered, blushing furiously and pulling away.

"No, don't apologize." He replied hoarsely, his arm quickly wrapping around her waist and drawing her back to him.

"Wait…"she said, pushing her hand against his chest.

Naruto immediately let go of her.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. Are you uncomfortable?" he asked, concern clouding his face. Perhaps his desire for her wasn't appropriate. After all, she _was_ the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and Naruto was far from royalty. Maybe she didn't love him anymore? It had been three years of her waiting for a reply from him. Someone as stunning as herself could easily find someone else.

"N-no. I-I'm just s-surprised…I didn't expect this." She stammered, her heart was racing. Her mind in tangled wires.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, "I needed you to understand that the reason I took so long isn't because I don't feel the same way."

Hinata simply stared at him, trying to process his words.

His took a deep breath and explained further, "Growing up as a jinchuriki was very hard. I was always pushed away by everyone. As a child, I couldn't understand why I was hated so much. People shunned away because I had the tailed beast; a decision that was never my own. So I became rebellious, always causing trouble. I wanted to hate everyone for hating me. But the truth is I was very lonely. I was seeking attention. With both my parents gone, I envied kids who were loved and surrounded by family." He looked down at the beautiful view of Konoha, "I constantly had to prove myself to others so they could accept me. I had to work harder to belong somewhere. Eventually, I found acceptance in team seven, but it took some time for Sakura and Sasuke to understand that behind my stubbornness and loudness was a lonely child. Kakashi-sensei seemed to know this from earlier on," returning his gaze to Hinata he continued, "but you, Hinata, were different from everyone else. I never had to work for your acceptance or your love. You just…loved me. Just like that. And that was impossible for me to understand for a very long time. I couldn't believe that someone would love me without having me do anything. I chased Sakura for years, thinking I was in love with her. But the truth is I mistook my denial of her rejection as love. And unfortunately, that's what I thought I had to do to be loved. For someone who had to work his entire life to get respect from Konoha and everyone they know, it just seemed impossible that _you_ would respect, love and care about me without having me do anything to win you over. Hinata-chan, you're the most beautiful girl in the Leaf and the most amazing person I know. You're caring and kind. You're intelligent, and a strong Shinobi from an esteemed clan. Most people would say you're too good for me. That's why I didn't understand it when you said you loved me. I figured you meant that you loved me as a friend perhaps? I thought you would change your mind. I thought maybe it was said in the heat of the moment because I would die. I expected you would change your mind. And I didn't want to experience the disappointment when that happened. So I waited. That's why I've kept it to myself in the year since I remembered."

Hinata shook her head in disbelief.

"You thought my love for you was too good to be true? You think you're undeserving? That it couldn't be real?" she finally said once everything had sunken in. Her heart ached, because she knew too well what unworthiness felt like.

Naruto nodded.

"And because of that, I've wasted so much time; time we could have been together. When I realized your feelings weren't changing, it became clear to me how foolish I've been and how much I've probably hurt you and I don't know how to begin to apologize. But if you're still willing to be with me Hinata-chan, I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

The sincerity in his voice shook her. She had long accepted this moment would never happen and was unable to hold back the tears that watered her eyes. She had loved him for as long as she could remember and could finally bask in the fact that her heart hadn't given up, despite how many times she wished it had.

"Hinata?" he wondered at her glossy eyes, thinking that perhaps he had said something wrong yet again.

She shook her head 'no' at his unelaborated question, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

"Naruto-kun" she began, her voice shaking with emotion and eyes boring into one another, "I c-couldn't be happier. And of course I w-want to be with you. I love you. I never stopped."

His lips were returned to hers almost immediately after she'd spoken those words. She welcomed him this time, her heart threatening to break through the cage of her ribs. Naruto kissed her thoroughly, unable to hold back his craving any longer. His arms were quickly wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck, leaving no space between them. The feel of Hinata's body against Naruto left him wanting. He pushed into her mouth without permission and tasted her with his tongue, fervently suckling and exploring. Hinata's soft moan was enveloped by his lips and the sound went straight to his groin with precision. She was breathing hastily, face flushed as their tongues moved yearningly against each other. Abruptly, Naruto lifted her so she sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. Before she could react, he was in her mouth again, hand gripping her hair while the other held her waist. She shivered at the forwardness of his actions, kissing him back just as hard. Soon, she felt his hardness between her legs and was taken aback. Her brain could hardly believe they were in such a compromising position. Once Naruto sensed her awareness of his desire, he tightened his hold around her waist, keeping her against him in place and ground his hip into her. Hinata was stunned at the sharp pleasure that elicited from this action, momentarily halting their kiss and moaning into Naruto's ear. His grip tensed around her and he repeated the act, eyes narrowing at the sensation. As he continued his motion, Hinata's need overshadowed her shyness and she ground against him, causing Naruto's hold in her hair to tighten in a painful hold.

"N-naruto-kun," she breathed shakily.

To her surprise, he stopped his motion, using the hold he had in her hair to pull her head back from his neck so she looked at him. Hinata noticed his eyes were clouded with desire and something in her stomach tightened at the intensity. Yet, she wondered why he'd stopped.

"Is s-something w-wrong?" she stuttered in a whisper, frowning slightly.

"No." he responded, placing a peck on her lips, "Hinata, I…"

He paused for a moment, not wanting to upset her with his forwardness.

"I want you."

Naruto observed as she blushed, lowering her eyes to his lips.

"I know this isn't the right place," he continued apologetically, "And of course, if you're not ready, I'll certainly wait."

He placed both hands on each of her cheek, holding her face while their eyes leveled.

"I've thought about this moment for months. When I'd finally tell you that I love you Hinata-chan. I love you. And-" She interrupted him with a kiss, overwhelmed by his confession, their tongues exploring each other without restraint, until he pulled away so he could continue.

"And on our walk to the Monument, I wasn't sure if the opportunity would come. And if it did, I didn't know if you had lost your interest in me. But you've let me in and I don't want to ruin anything." He looked down at where she sat on his evident desire, her gaze following his until he glance back at her "Which is why I stopped. If we continue, I won't be able to hold back." He then added jokingly, "and this dusted mountain is hardly romantic."

Hinata smiled, wanting to voice the fact that their first time would be meaningful to her regardless of where they were. She loved him entirely and if he wanted to have her on a rocky mountain, on the grassy fields or against the bark of a forest tree, she would let him. However, Hinata could never have the courage to express such provocative thoughts. She couldn't imagine what his reaction would be.

He began to move, lifting her off of him and standing up. Hinata panicked at the loss of his warmth. He extended his hand to her and aided her up.

"I'll walk you back to the Hyuuga palace. It's late." He began.

"Naruto-kun." She spoke, shaking her head.

He furrowed his brow and linked his fingers with hers as they held hands.

"I don't want to go home. I'd rather…" She started.

He waited.

Building all the courage she could get, Hinata reminded herself that he'd been clear about his desire for her, therefore, she should be able to do the same.

"I'd rather spend the n-night with you." She revealed softly; barely audible.

However, Naruto heard her words.

"At…your place?" She finished hesitantly.

When she bashfully glanced at him from below her bangs, Naruto was staring at her intently. His expression unreadable.

Her courage disappeared and she became embarrassed.

"Unless of course, I mean, well, it's an inconvenience f-for you, I would understand if-" she began muttering quickly.

Naruto silenced her with a searing kiss that left her with weak legs, biting her lips with an intensity she knew would leave a swollen bruise.

"I'd like that." He spoke, the hoarseness of his voice tightening a knot in her stomach and she let out a heavy breath.

They went down the mountain, Naruto's hand never loosening its firmness on hers as they walked through the village to his apartment. He would capture her lips several times for a moment, unable to keep his mouth from her, before resuming their journey. It was late and the crowded village had long emptied. With no watchful eyes, Naruto could hardly keep his hands off her. He was kissing her neck against the wall of a shop and later shifting her clothing to kiss and bite her shoulder in a dark alley way. The moon light radiated against her skin and he marvelled at how beautiful she was. All of his attention only increased her anticipation of what they would do once they were at his place. She couldn't be happier she hadn't let him take her home.

Once they reached their destination, Naruto fumbled with the keys of his apartment, his excitement causing him to drop it trice before managing to open his door. Hinata walked in, hearing the door close behind her.

She observed the couches, table, television set and carpet that decorated his living room. His kitchen was on the right, cornering a corridor she no doubt knew led to his bedroom and bathroom.

Naruto walked to his kitchen island, dropping his Hitaiate and placing it on the counter. Hinata followed and also took off her head protector.

"Would you like anything to drink Hinata." He asked her, although what he truly wanted to do was have his way with her on that very counter.

"N-no thank you Naruto-kun." She mumbled, her heart beating keenly.

Without another word, he lifted her in his arms, bridal style, and began walking to his bedroom. Hinata held onto his shoulder, nervousness clouding her mind. She became aware, more than ever, that she was inexperienced and had never been with anyone before.

On his way into his bedroom, Naruto switched his corner lamp on and sat her down on the edge of his bed. He promptly started taking off her shoes and socks without a word while she anxiously watched. After freeing himself from the same items, he stood for a moment, his blue eyes boring into her lavender eyes questionably. She nodded sincerely, answering his unspoken question.

"I'm sure about t-this. You're the only one I want Naruto-kun." She confessed, cheeks burning.

Lowering himself so their eyes were levelled, Naruto captured her lips once more. He kissed her with uncontrolled passion. His tongue dove into her warm mouth and explored every corner, eliciting soft moans from her while she wrapped her shaking arms around him and surrendered to his hunger. When he pulled, he released her bottom lip with an audible pop and immediately planted kisses down her neck with the same intensity. She felt him guide her up the bed while he crawled on top of her. The heiress's eyes drifted closed as he sucked and bit, leaving the previously porcelain skin covered with red marks. With every passing second, his kisses became more urgent and Hinata's breathing became heavy. Her mind began to get dizzy and when Naruto's hand unexpectedly grabbed her breast, her fingers held onto his sweater almost painfully. He promptly squeezed, earning a distinct moan from her. Heat rushed to her face as he moved the hand away and slid it beneath the shirt that clung to her body and explored. She couldn't determine how his touch could feel so incredible. Yet as he traveled up and down her stomach to the very same breast he had squeezed earlier, he left electric tingles on her skin. He groped her for a few seconds before pulling his lips away from her neck and hand out from below her top. Hinata blinked her eyes open to find him staring down. The dark lust in his striking blue eyes caused warmth to pool between her leg. Suddenly, the heiress watched him take his black and dark orange sweater off, revealing broad shoulders, strong arms with lean muscles and sculpted abs. The years of shinobi training were indisputably evident on his body and Hinata's heart hammered. A sound caught her attention and when her eyes moved from his chest to his face, she noticed him grinning smugly at her. Inwardly rolling her eyes, she playfully tapped his shoulder. Naruto grabbed the arm and held it, all humour fading from his face. He brought her hand to the front of his jeans. Hinata's eyes widened slightly at the huge bulged she felt there and a strong sensation flew straight to her center. With a trembling hand, she timidly grabbed the bulge and Naruto groaned.

" _Fuck_." he signed. Before her brain could conceive a responds to Naruto's reaction, his fingers had already grabbed the edges of her shirt and abruptly pulled it up. Hinata instinctively raised her arms to help. He threw the clothing across the room revealing her full breasts cupped by a plain lilac bra with plenty of cleavage. Noticing that the bra opening was at the front, Naruto proceeded to unclasp it while the knot in her stomach tightened. All the insecurities she'd felt about her breast flooded her head. It had been established years ago that out of all the kunoichi in her age group, Hinata had the most voluptuous chest. _Would Naruto like them?_ Although all her friends complimented her body, the heiress had always felt uncertain about having a sexier silhouette because it drew the most attention. Her thoughts were distracted as his impatience with the bra claps increased.

"N-naruto-kun, m-maybe I should do it." she mumbled nervously.

He paused.

And then decidedly grabbed the cups and pulled them over her head, freeing her breasts at last. She gasped, as her bra was thrown across the room. Naruto's lips were on her an instant later. As they made out, Naruto grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it down her thighs along with her panties in one swift movement. He briefly ended the kiss to take them them off completely before returning on top of her. The kiss was hard and insistent, completely fogging Hinata's mind as she yielded to him. With one had above her head for support, his other hand moved down, searching every curve with desperate need. He groped both her breasts eagerly, each nipple hardening between his calloused fingers. And then he pinched, one after the other and Hinata moaned into Naruto's mouth, eyes shut tightly at the amazing feeling. His hand released her breasts and she heard Naruto fumbling with his belt and zipper. He eventually shoved his trousers down past knees and used his legs to pushed them off completely. By aligning his body to hers, his hips moved between her legs so she felt his hardness against her warmth.

"You _feel_ that Hina. That is how much I want you." he murmured against her lips. If Hinata thought she couldn't have gotten any wetter than she already was, the huskiness in his voice, as well as his words, proved her wrong. Nose to nose and eyes boring into each other, she felt his hand move between her legs. His long fingers slid over the lips, moving up and down. She instinctively shut her legs tight, but his hips were in the way, keeping them apart. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Given that the Hyuuga had never touched herself before, not even in the privacy of her own room considering her family members could see through walls, the sensation was simply dizzying. Most importantly, the fact that it was Naruto's hand between her legs, made it difficult for her to remain sane. He moved his index finger around the round bud of nerves while his middle finger probed her entrance. She moaned helplessly, eyes glazed, cheeks red and lips parted. Suddenly he sank his middle finger all the way to the second knuckle inside her. Hinata whimpered. With his free arm, Naruto slightly raised himself by resting on his elbow, providing a view of Hinata's body below him. He pushed a second finger inside her.

"So _tight."_ Naruto whispered in wonder.

She moaned loudly, too lost in the strange yet intensely pleasant intrusion. He slowly began to finger her, watching her body shudder and rapid breathes escaping her parted lips with every stroke. She was devastatingly beautiful beneath him and the image of her like that went straight to his groin, hardening him to the point that it ached.

He increased the pace as his lover made incomprehensible noises. Soon, Naruto was fingering her steadily and her face contorted as though she might sob and her mouth opened in a silent cry at the intensity.

" _Please",_ she whined, not sure what she was begging for.

That was all he could take. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth. Hinata watched as he sucked and hummed approvingly at the taste. Something deep in her stomach clenched. She had never been so horny in her entire life.

God, she loved him so much it hurt.

His eyes traveled hungrily down her body, from her breast to her flat stomach, the curves of her womanly hips and finally between her legs.

"You're perfect Hinata." he said, returning to her eyes.

"I love you." she whispered earnestly, too overwhelmed to care about her insecurities.

His heart clenched intensely as he proceeded to pull his boxers off, freeing his manhood. It sprung out and Hinata stared with fascination. To say Naruto was well endowed was an understatement. She felt a pang of fear at the thought of him shoving _that_ inside her. His fingers had already felt very intrusive. Silently, Naruto positioned his member between her legs, looking down in concentration while he grabbed it and slid the tip up and down against her slick flesh. She felt a burning heat at the contact and released a deep breathe, dizzy with arousal.

Naruto kissed her firmly with ardor and this time, she returned it. Soon, it became less of a kiss and more of just tongues, lips, and teeth grinding desperately against each other. Hinata was moaning and he positioned both arms on either side of her head for leverage.

Naruto thrusted into her, immediately breaking the resilient virgin hold and sliding in entirely. Hinata gasped, legs quivering. He groaned loudly against her lips and stilled, sweat dripping from his forehead to hers. Her core squeezed him tightly. It felt so good he thought he might pass out; meanwhile Hinata felt the pain that was expected of her first time. But she reminded herself that this was _Naruto_. She'd loved him since before she could remember. And now he was _inside_ her.

"Hinata; forgive me." Naruto strained to speak, consumed by the immense bliss.

She swallowed, trying to collect her voice.

"I-it's okay Naruto. Go on." she whispered shakily, ignoring the tears blurring her vision.

He nodded before pulling out almost entirely and plunging back. Hinata whimpered, eyes shut tightly and nails digging into his back.

Naruto grunted. She was incredibly hot, wet and so tight. He pulled out immediately, slamming back into her with abandon. Her nails were now breaking the skin on his back; she was certain he'd be bleeding after their coupling. Yet, he hardly felt it as he consequently pushed into her, burying himself deep and deeper with every thrust. She felt discomfort, yet when she looked at his face, she knew it was worth it. With eyes shut, Naruto's expression was a combination of rapture and agony, as though he might die from the intense pleasure. The image caused her womanhood to instinctive clamp around him.

" _Fuuuck."_ Naruto groaned, diving his mouth onto her nipples and sucking hard, one and then the other. Hinata moaned, the muscle deep between her legs responding. Briefly changing the angle of his penetration, he thrusted furthest inside her to the brink. She'd never felt so full; he was unbelievably huge. Soon, the only sounds in the room was his skin slapping rapidly against hers, his soft grunts and Hinata's whimpering. He made love to her zealously, hard and fast, whispering her name repeatedly like a prayer. Naruto buried his face in her neck, overwhelmed by euphoria. Her moans aroused him more and the more he thought about how much he loved her, the harder he pounded into her. The bed shook.

Soon Hinata felt his thrusts becoming shallow, rather than pulling almost all the way out, he would pull halfway and return in quick succession. And then he slammed into her twice so hard that it rocked the bed post against the wall in a loud thud. Suddenly he stilled, feeling a climax so strong it moved from the tip of his fingers to the soles of his feet. His toes curled, an almost animalistic sound resounding deep in his throat and he came inside her. Hinata's legs and arms clung securely around him as she felt the hot load spread inside her. They remained pressed tightly against each other until both thought they could melt from the molten heat where they were connected. Finally, Naruto's hands gave way and he collapsed onto her. He was much heavier than Hinata, so his weight pressed her into the bed but she didn't mind in the slightest. In fact, Hinata had never been happier in her entire life. She finally belonged to Naruto; completely.

Her fingers moved from his back into his golden hair, massaging while her legs still clung tightening around his hips. His breathing was laboured, like an athlete that had just finished a game. She could feel his heart beating rapidly and was so overwhelmed by love that tears blurred her vision. Naruto eventually lifted his head from her neck to look at her. When he saw her tears, he was devastated.

"Hinata…God, I've hurt you." his brows were furrowed in deep distressed. He lifted his weight off her body and laid down on his side, resting his hand on her wet cheek. She shook her head fervently, eyes wide with adoration.

"No. I'm okay Naruto, I'm crying because I'm happy." she whispered. His heart felt like it was suffocating, knowing that while he was experiencing the greatest pleasure imaginable, she'd be experiencing pain.

"It's _not_ fair. I'm so sorry." he planted soft kisses all over her face; her lips, her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, her temple, her nose.

"Naruto, it o-okay. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now I'm all yours." she murmured.

His blue eyes bore into lavender eyes.

"And I'm yours. I _love_ you Hinata. Look at me. I love you." he mumbled, sincerity burned in his voice.

Hinata gave him a radiant smile, moved with emotion. And he knew with absolute certainty in that moment; he would marry her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey lovely people, thank you for the feedback and messages! Ideas started forming in my head for the story as a whole so I'm excited to put them in writing. Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the last one; I'm taking summer courses so my time is divided. Also, I'm sure some of you can tell from the first chapter that this story was supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to continue it, especially because you guys really wanted a second chapter. And I'll forever be in denial of Neji's death, which is why he'll always be alive in any story I write. Anyway, enjoy & feel free to share your thoughts!_

...

Sun rays stretched across the garden in gentle beams to create a contrast of shadows and light between branches and leaves. It was the eighth hour of the morning and Hinata had already completed several tasks to lessen the burden of a hectic day. She'd woken at dawn, styled her usually loose hair in a neat bun and followed her cousin Neji into a time-consuming meeting with the Hyuuga elders concerning several matters with the clan. Despite being the next heiress, Hinata found her voice did not hold the level of authority her father's did. Silence permeated the room in his presence and when Hyuuga Hiashi spoke, all attention undividedly belonged to him. Although she had improved significantly from the terribly timid girl she was as a child and everyone referred to her respectfully, Hinata had yet to command the clan in that manner. This is why, she listened attentively to Hiashi, absorbed his decision-making process and tried to anticipate what he would do in specific situations.

The meeting focused on the issue of preparing the Hyuuga kids in the event of their upcoming Byakugan activation. The elders wanted more regulated circumstances to ensure the clan children would have better control of their dojutsu almost immediately after it presented itself. That meant training children at a younger age and instilling in them fighting values that normally only happened later in the Academy. Hinata disagreed with this method, believing it would take away normal childhood experiences too early and create insensitive children who could grow into adults with little to no humanity. Granted, it was a great tactic for the upbringing of a military, however, the Konoha Academy already did an excellent job at forming great shinobi. Most of the Hyuuga leaders were for it while some were against. The debate went on for hours with the intention of convincing Hiashi to make a decision. He listened carefully to each side, would ask a question here and there and eventually fell silent. Beside him, was Hinata, who had not uttered a word. She glanced across the room, catching Neji's unwavering stare. He had already gauged her opinion on the situation and was silently encouraging her to voice it. However, Hinata worried her viewpoint would be divergent from her father's. Therefore, she remained silent until it all came to an end and Hiashi decided he would deliver his final decision at the next meeting.

Once more returning to the present, Hinata watched the shishi odoshi in the Hyuuga garden. The bamboo fountain rocked back and forth as it poured water into the pond, creating the repetitive sound of wood hitting wood in an otherwise silent garden. A sigh of relief left her at the thought of all meetings being done for the rest of the day. Slowly, Hinata's thoughts drifted to that of a certain blonde shinobi. A deep blush crept up her cheeks remembering how he had taken her to bed exactly three weeks before. They had fallen asleep pressed against each other, her back to his chest while his arm wrapped around her to rest just underneath her ribcage. She'd intertwined her hand with his and melted in his warmth.

...

The morning after, Naruto was summoned to the Hokage office. The ANBU figure tapped on the bedroom window, awakening both lovers instantly. Hinata sank deeper into the sheets and faced away although she was completely covered already, while Naruto walked over to the masked ANBU to receive the order. Thankfully, he was sporting his boxers and was not entirely naked. It didn't reduce the embarrassment she felt at being caught in a young man's bed. Panic rose in her chest at the thought of gossip spreading. Hinata was by no means worried about everyone knowing she and Naruto had began a relationship, however, the public could not know she had spent the night with him. It would stain the reputation of her clan. Hinata could not bare the image of her disappointed father.

"No one will know." Naruto's voice broke the silence after the ANBU left.

He walked around and sat beside her laying form. The heiress was momentarily distracted as her lilac eyes roamed down the silk-like muscles in his back, the way the short tips of his hair curled messily from sleep, the long calloused fingers that had pleasured her the night before and finally the hues of blue in his eyes. She pondered how she belonged to the beautiful young man sitting before her. Naruto watched her as well before reaching his hand to rest on her cheek. Hinata brought her hand to rest on his.

"The ANBU saw us…" she began.

"I know who it was. Trust me, he won't go around talking about us." Naruto replied, "besides, even if I didn't know him, ANBU are trained to keep the things they see to themselves. Unless it's vital information to the organization or a mission. Who people are sleeping with is hardly important."

"B-but…we're not just people. You are the Leaf hero, the former apprentice of the present Hokage, practically family to the previous Hokage and next in line to be Hokage in a few years. A-and I'm the heiress of the Hyuuga clan." Hinata pointed out.

"It was Sai." Naruto countered, "the ANBU."

"How do you know? He didn't say a word; only handed you a piece of paper. The mask…"

"I'm familiar with his chakra."

"Oh." This changed everything. Sai was a part of their friendship group. Additionally, it wasn't in his character to gossip. After the worry left Hinata, embarrassment crashed. She covered her face with both hands.

"Sai s-saw us in bed together." she murmured.

"At least it wasn't Kiba. I'm not sure if he would have teased us everyday or ripped me apart limb from limb." Naruto chuckled and she giggled.

He leaned down until their foreheads touched, his eyes gazing into hers. The humour in the atmosphered faded. He pressed his mouth to hers, his teeth grazed her bottom lip and she responded willingly. Naruto kissed her languidly for several minutes until her head was foggy and her thoughts were jumbled. By the time he pulled away, her stomach knotted with desire. Naruto moved on top of her and she spread her legs to accommodate him. He was kissing her once again, fervently. His hand roamed down her body and rested between her legs. Hinata had already been naked and he grunted at the moist warmth he felt.

"The way your body responds to me is amazing." he whispered in her ear, hot breathe making her shiver. Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around him so their bare chests were pressed against each other. Before the heiress could further contemplate how every inch of his skin was aligned to hers, two of Naruto's fingers were already inside her. She mewled, arching her back at the pleasure. He pulled them in and out of her slowly at first, relishing the burning heat and supple flesh. The feel of his fingers, stretching and curling within her, had Hinata's mind reeling; all semblance of thought gone. Her entire body was trembled as Naruto pushed into her delicate folds repeatedly. When his strokes increased in pace, she tilted her head back, consumed by the sensation. Naruto was immediately at her exposed neck, leaving more love bites. He moved down to her breast, suckling all around it before taking a nipple in his mouth. All remnants of logic left Hinata and she reacted purely on instinct as she scratched up his back, little moans escaping her. When his thumb began rubbing her sensitive nub and his pace quickened, she became so wet that the moisture was dripping down his palm.

"Yes." he groaned, releasing her nipple and pulling out of her. Despite her fogged mind, Hinata felt Naruto's movements as he went down her body. She lifted herself slightly and watched him lower his head between her legs. Her breathe hitched and heart hammered wildly as he proceeded to leave gentle kisses on her inner thighs.

For a brief second, his eyes locked with hers. The next moment his mouth was on her. Hinata fell back and arched against him. She moaned helplessly as his tongue stroked up and down her slick flesh. The heiress felt a burning heat where his mouth worked. Naruto groaned, his mind heady with arousal. He lost himself in her; sucking, licking and tasting without restraint. Soon enough, his tongue found her entrance and pushed inside her. She whimpered long, thinking she might actually cry.

He felt her hands in his hair, holding him in place. Her fingers pulled at his strands painfully, but he didn't mind. If anything, it spurred him on as his tongue stroked in and out of her eagerly. Also propelled by instinct, Hinata began to lightly grind into Naruto. The feel was intoxicating.

"I can't, please Naruto…" she cried.

He knew when she started begging incoherently that she was overwhelmed and either wanted more or was very close. He replaced his tongue with two fingers as they dove into her once again. This time however, he didn't start slow. He stroked her quickly while he sucked and stimulated her sensitive bud with his mouth. Her toes curled. The intensity had increased tenfolds. It was almost too much for her. The wet sound as he fingered her roughly joined Hinata's whimpers, which were high-pitched and breathy. Her eyes were closed shut and her core was burning. Suddenly, the knot in her stomach coiled to an impossible tightness and she came. He felt her flesh cling smugly around his fingers while she trembled around. Naruto didn't stop until she rode out her orgasm.

Seconds later he pulled away completely and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He rose to kneel above her and when Naruto looked down at Hinata, the sight was heavenly. Her beautiful body laid before him, completely spent, slick with a light sheen of sweat. Her eyes were closed while she tried to calm her hard breathing. He felt his ego rise at the image. When the heiress finally opened her eyes, she found Naruto gazing down at her. The lust was undeniable, as was the hardness in his boxers.

"You're breathtaking. You know that?" he asked quietly. Her face heated as his eyes explored her body. Hinata was still unaccustomed to being naked in front of him and still embarrassed. It would take some time before she could be wholly comfortable in her nakedness with Naruto. But the way he looked at her made her believe she was beautiful.

"Thank you." she mumbled in response, her lips curving in a bashful smile.

"Are you thanking me for the compliment or for making you cum." he teased; a mischievous grinned on his handsome face.

"N-naruto!" Hinata gasped, cheeks burning red. His grinned widened at her shock.

She grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it at his head. The surprise on his face was unmistakable, though he easily dodged the attack.

"Hinata, I didn't know you were so aggressive." he joked, "maybe you do like it rough in bed after all."

She made a move to grab the pillow below her head but Naruto was on top of her in an instant, holding her hands to the bed above her head. Hinata was giggling and Naruto was laughing gently.

"No teasing." she whispered.

"Or what? Will you faint like you did back in the Academy." he replied and winked at her.

She playfully stuck her tongue to him, enjoying their little flirtatious teasing and thought of witty responds.

"I'm not the one with a bulge the size of a tent in his boxers."

Naruto raised his brows.

"Touché." he replied, smiling down at her amused expression.

"Well, m-maybe I can…help?" Hinata whispered timidly.

Naruto's hardness between them was evident and as much as he wanted to bury himself inside her to the hilt, he knew she was probably still too sore from the night before to take him. And he had to be somewhere soon.

"You need some time, after last night." he explained. Hinata smiled inwardly at how considerate he was, but she wanted to please him. The need to make him happy nagged at her desperately.

"I c-can use my hands and my…mouth?" she muttered so quietly that he barely heard. The heiress never imagined such lewd suggestions would escape her lips. And yet, there she was, offering Naruto a blow job, although she was completely inexperienced in that department.

He took a deep breathe, his cock straining in his boxers at the offer. Instead he moved from on top of her entirely and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I can't." he replied.

She blinked; surprised.

To say Hinata was shocked was an understatement. Sure, she knew very little about sex and men. But from what she'd gathered by hanging around Ino and Sakura, who had been sexually active for a long time now, guys hardly ever turned down requests of a sexual nature. Especially if they were attracted to the woman. Hinata could only assume Naruto was attracted to her, considering the past several hours. But insecurities were irrational and she couldn't help feeling offended.

"You don't want me?" the words escaped her lips before she knew it. Naruto's gazed snapped to hers.

"What? Hinata, it's taking everything to hold myself back. But I was called to the Hokage tower and should probably leave soon. I can't be late." he paused, looking slightly distraught and then clarified, "I'll always want you. Okay?"

She nodded, relief flooding through her and she felt silly remembering that he was summoned earlier. Naruto leaned forward and kissed her briefly, before walking into the bathroom. Moments later, she heard the shower go on. Reality crashed in when the clock marked seven. In an hour, a servant will be knocking at her door to accompany her to an etiquette training for the upcoming Hyuuga ceremony. It was a customary celebration that happened once a year. All the elite families and persons in Konoha were invited. Sometimes, another Kage from the five shinobi nations would even attend to maintain diplomatic relationships between both states. In other words, the Hyuuga event was extremely important. The only other party that rivalled this was the Uchiha yearly christmas ceremony. As heiress, she was expected to receive the guests accordingly, as well as perform a traditional dance to perfection. Therefore, Hinata had a lot to cover and practice before the event with a personal event teacher.

Rapidly, she dressed herself and was finished making the bed when Naruto stepped out of the bathroom. He was already wearing the standard ANBU uniform, which consisted of a grey flak jacket over the sleeveless turtled neck, metal protectors on both arms securing black gloves, dark pants and shinobi footwear. His sword was secured to his back and he was holding the white mask. Naruto stood strong and regal in his ANBU attire.

"You're dressed." he noted with surprise, "you can stay here for as long as you want Hinata."

"I have to hurry back to the palace before they realize I've been gone all night." she explained, walking over to him. Naruto brought her into an embrace and she held onto him.

"I wish every morning was the same; waking up to you." he murmured. She glanced up, lilac eyes to blue and smiled. His hair was still wet from the shower and he looked good.

"Tonight I could sneak out the compound and come here?" she suggested but he looked away from her.

"I just read the note Sai gave me. I wont be here tonight. The Hokage will be briefing me on a mission. And with ANBU, it's usually effective immediate."

Hinata tried very hard to hide the deep disappointment. They were finally together after the years of hurt, uncertainly and misunderstanding. And the morning after, he was leaving? With ANBU, one could never know for how long because all their missions were classified. She knew Naruto couldn't tell her any information about it, even if he wanted to. Which meant, he could be gone a few days, two weeks, a month or even six. Tears were blurring her vision at the realization but she quickly blinked them away. This was the life of a shinobi. The last thing she needed was to make this harder for him.

They walked hand in hand to the front door. Hinata took a deep breathe, keeping her emotions in check. When she looked up at him, Naruto kissed her slowly; minutes went by as they made out languidly. And then they pulled apart.

"I'll miss you." she whispered.

"I'll be back before you know it." he replied with a smile, although it didn't reach his eyes. Hinata nodded, stepping back as he opened the door and left. When she snuck back into the Hyuuga palace and was alone in her bedroom, she finally released the wall of emotions she'd been holding back. She cried for about ten minutes before putting herself together. When the teacher knocked on her door for her etiquette lessons, Hinata was fresh-faced from a shower and neatly dressed. Throughout the rest of the day, none of her clan members could tell there was anything wrong. She had duties to fulfill.

...

Now three weeks had gone by since he'd left on mission. Her duties with the clan had kept her busy in the day. However at night, she was left in the dark worrying and missing him profoundly. Hinata hadn't cried since the day he'd left, but her heart ached. She woke up each day, hoping he'd be back; that she'd catch a glimpse of him in the village and would run toward him. Hinata had loved Naruto for a long time. Yet, finally being with him had heightened that love to unimaginable lengths. When he left on missions before, she always worried. Yet now, the physical absence in addition to the emotional one was putting a toll on her.

"You've been looking a little sad lately." Neji's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

He'd found her in the garden. Before Hinata could come up with a white lie, he was sitting next to her.

"You've made a good job at putting a fake smile here and there. But once in a while, I'll catch you lost in thought. And your eyes are sad." he continued.

Throughout the years, Neji and her had became considerably close. Although he was a person of very little words, they were always together when at home. They would spend hours together at a time even if they barely spoke. It was a comfortable silence. The type you had with someone you were very close to. Sometimes, she and Neji would sit, each of them with a book in hand and read in the garden silently. They sparred and trained together, had lunch together and he accompanied her to every clan meeting, even if he was sitting at the very back. When she'd began her dance training for the upcoming ceremony, Neji was always there, his presence a way of encouragement when she didn't get a move right. Outside of the compound however, they did spend time with other people. Yet, when Neji wasn't with TenTen or his old team, he was with Hinata. Likewise for Hinata, who would hang out with her former teammates or the girls; Sakura and Ino. Otherwise, she would be with Neji. As a Branch member, Neji took his servitude to the Hyuuga Main House seriously. Specifically, Hinata's protection was at the top of his list. This was a drastic change from when they were at the Academy when Neji loathed the Main Branch as well as the family seal on his forehead. At the time, he missed no opportunity to harm Hinata, but his values had changed completely after his encounter with Naruto, who had shown him that people could control their destinies.

"You know me too well." she finally admitted.

He waited for her to elaborate, not seeing the point in inquiring more.

"Naruto's gone on a mission." Hinata started, "And I have no way of knowing when he'll be back."

"He's been on missions before." he retorted.

"Yes…but it's a little different this time."

Neji glanced at her and raised a brow.

"W-we're together. H-he loves me." She blushed.

Her cousin showed no sign of surprise, his expression composed as always. After observing her a little longer, he smiled gently.

"A few weeks ago, your neck was covered in love bites. I only caught a glimpse briefly before you pulled your turtleneck up properly. No one else noticed. Also, I heard the night after our group outing, Naruto walked you home and I didn't sense your chakra until early the next morning. Let's just say, I put two and two together."

Hinata's blush deepened and she wanted to bury herself in the ground.

"Knowing Naruto, he'll do everything to get back to you." Neji finally discerned, seeing no pleasure in tormenting his cousin further about her sex life.

"Thank you Neji."

Her cousin nodded. He was right. He had to be.

They quietly enjoyed the soft breeze in the garden until a familiar chakra approached them. Both Neji and Hinata stood to face her sister, Hanabi.

"Hinata, a messenger came to the gates. He said the Hokage has summoned you. And that it's urgent." she explained.

Neji turned away from his younger cousin and locked eyes with Hinata.

"You're expected there in fifteen minutes." Hanabi continued.

Hinata's heart was in her throat. For some reason, her mind flew to Naruto. She prayed nothing had happened to him.

"Good luck." her sister said, and Hinata nodded.

"I'll come with you." Neji decided.

Together, they left the compound, running at shinobi speed to the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey lovely people! I know it feels like FOREVER since I updated this story and I apologize! School happened, and then work happened, and then trying to have a social life happened lol. BUT I did not abandon this story NOR will I. The story's all planned out in my head now & I finally know where it's going. Thanks for all the feedback once again!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Enjoy & feel free to share your thoughts!_

...

Both Neji and Hinata slowed their pace as they moved through the hallways of the tower. In retrospect, they had no reason to be walking as rapidly as they were. It drew attention from staff workers and shinobi that filled the building. At this hour of the day, the Hokage head quarters was always active with many groups and individuals completing whatever task they endeavoured to finish. The distance from the Hyuuga palace to the tower had been a blur, yet Hinata managed to convey a placid demeanour despite the worry that brewed beneath.

The scenario that greeted them as she and Neji walked into the Hokage office halted the pounding of her heart. Four pair of eyes in the room turned toward them upon their arrival but Hinata immediately locked contact with the blue hues of Naruto's. A breath of relief left her and the overwhelming flow of emotion nearly brought her to tears, though she managed to control them. Beside him stood Sai and Kiba, who appeared as roughed up as he did. It was apparent they had just returned from their mission. She estimated it had probably not been more than half an hour since they'd been in Konoha.

"Ah, Hinata-chan." Kakashi acknowledged from the seat behind his desk, "you're here sooner than expected."

She dragged her eyes from Naruto's to bow respectfully.

"Hokage-sama. Your messenger said it was urgent so I rushed over." she replied.

Kakashi's lazy eyes squinted as his smiled teasingly, "Hyuuga shinobi are always so eager to receive their missions; like a child waiting for a gift on Christmas day. It puts everyone else to shame. You arrived so quickly that Naruto's team is still in the middle of debriefing me on their mission."

"You're the only person it should put to shame. Not everyone is always as late as you are Kakashi." Naruto pointed out in defence of Hinata. Kiba began to laugh but was cut short when the Hokage glared at him. He quickly replaced it with a cough instead.

An air of humour filled the room.

"You should be more respectful when speaking to me Naruto." Kakashi stated, trying to keep his smile at bay. The blonde shinobi smirked.

"We'll wait outside until you are ready to see her Hokage-sama." Neji finally spoke.

Naruto and Hinata locked eyes briefly before she followed her cousin into the hallway.

It had taken every ounce of self control to keep herself from him. Elation couldn't begin to describe how she felt at the sight of him. All the nights she had lamented over his absence. What she truly wanted to do was run into his arms and hold him. But that would have been inappropriate given the circumstance.

"You're both rather obvious." Neji remarked.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"If the Hokage knew nothing about you and Naruto, he certainly does now."

"We didn't say a word to each other…" she remarked with a frown.

Neji gave her an unwavering stare as though to say 'you didn't fool anyone'.

Hinata's cheeks heated. Were they so transparent? Perhaps so. It couldn't be helped.

Around fifteen minutes later, Naruto's team walked into the hallway.

"The Hokage will see you now Hinata-chan. You too Neji." Sai informed as they walked past.

Naruto paused, clearly struggling with the thought of leaving without embracing her. However, the area was busy and she had a mission to receive. He would have to wait.

"I'll see you later." he informed. The ardor Hinata found in his eyes reached every part of her that had missed him and it caused a blush while she nodded soundlessly.

The two groups parted ways after the boys greeted Neji. Seconds later, Hinata found herself in the Hokage office once again, a lot more focused than she had been with Naruto gone.

"Sorry about that. There was a lot more information they provided than I had anticipated." Kakashi drawled.

"No need to apologize." Neji replied, while a familiar person walked into the room to stand beside the seating Hokage.

"Kurenai-sensie!" Hinata called, happy to see her former teacher, who was now Kakashi's high ranked personal advisor.

The red eyed beauty smiled fondly, "You look lovelier every time I see you Hinata."

The heiress looked down in embarrassment.

"You're going to have to learn to take compliments darling." Kurenai teased and then proceeded in a more serious tone to Kakashi, "alright, here is the file on their mission."

The silver haired man opened the file, scanning it briefly and then looked up at the two Hyuuga.

"As you both know, since the Fourth Great Ninja War, all Five Shinobi Nations have formed an allied Treaty to maintain peace. Conserving diplomatic relationships amongst villages not only avoids conflicts but also creates many opportunities to aid each other financially, in methods of protection, and with resources. We've done an incredible job in the reconstruction of Konoha thus far and normal life has resumed its course for everyone, including the civilians. But there's still a lot we plan on doing in terms of infrastructure. Konoha would like to grow in modernity. To obtain more resources of that nature, we want to enter a partnership with Amegakure; the Hidden Rain village, because they are highly industrialized and have the necessary technology. "

Hinata listened careful and absorbed everything that was said. Indeed, Amegakure was practically impenetrable due to its impressive city. It had nearly a fortress, with buildings rising high into the sky.

"You must be wondering where you enter the picture Hinata." Kurenai continued as she held up a photo of a young male who couldn't be much older than the Heiress, "This is Kenji of the Fūma Clan. He has recently taken leadership of Amegakure after the recent retirement of his father. As heir of his clan and leader of his village, Konoha elders and the Hokage have invited him. You're both smart enough to understand that he must have a phenomenal time here because the five-year partnership contract between our village and his depends on his experience in the Leaf," she lowered the picture and held gazes with the raven haired kunoichi, "Kenji is known to enjoy the company of beautiful women. However, now that he is heir of the Fūma clan, he can't be associated with just any type of woman. She has to be of noble blood, like he is. You, Hinata, are the heiress of one of the most prestigious clans in the Fire nation. Therefore, you're the perfect candidate. Your mission will be to entertain Fūma Kenji and make sure he loves his time here so much that he'll be begging to partner with our village."

"He will be staying in one of our most esteemed Inns." Kakashi continued, "Four days from now he will be arriving with a group of servants and guards, I presume. You will welcome him at the Inn. That evening, he will be invited for dinner with the elders, myself and a few other important people. Neji should be present whenever you need him, as a precaution. I initially wasn't going to include him to this mission, but since he accompanied you here, I realized it would be wise to add him."

"Why is that, if you don't mind me asking." Hinata wondered.

"Well, as Kurenai mentioned, he enjoys the company of beautiful women. He has an infamous reputation for it. So he may or may not get carried away around you. Having your cousin with you will make that less likely."

Although Neji's face remained expressionless at this new set of information, Hinata noticed his jaw clench and she knew he was not pleased about Hinata having to deal with the Fūma.

"I can defend myself if it comes down to it." she reassured out loud.

"You misunderstand Hinata. Kenji can not be angered in any way. So fighting him off is not an option. That is why prevention from anything uncomfortable happening is the best and only option. Neji will make sure of that, I'm sure."

Her cousin's nod and the resolve in his eyes confirmed this.

"Good. Now, this mission does not start until the Fūma's arrival, so there's nothing to prepare until then. The day before he is to come, however, you will both be debriefed in detail." Kurenai concluded and both young adults nodded.

"Alright." Kakashi said, his energy changing from serious to his normally relaxed demeanour, "hope you enjoy the ramen Hinata-chan."

She blinked in confusion for a second.

"Isn't that what you'll be eating for dinner every time you go on a date with Naruto?" the Hokage elaborated with a sly smile.

"Um…w-we, I-I mean-" she stuttered, caught off guard. "Y-yes, but I don't mind ramen." Both the silver haired copy-nin and her former sensei laughed at her state of fluster.

Her cousin glanced at her knowingly, amusement warm in his eyes.

...

Neji had left her half way along the way to meet with TenTen, whom he'd had plans with. Although he was difficult to read, she had learned to interpret the subtleties in his behaviour and when it came to the brown eyed female weapon master, it was obvious to Hinata that Neji cherished TenTen. Waving goodbye and taking the opposite pathway, the raven kunoichi found herself standing at the blond jinchuriki's door. It was true she needed to return home, but she couldn't resist stopping at his place, even for a brief time. The memory of her tears the day he'd left was still fresh in her mind.

It was bewildering to Hinata, the number of times she had walked past that very same street over the years, fully aware of his home. So immensely aware of it that she always stared at Naruto's door, as though willing herself to march up and knock on it. To do what exactly? Say hi? Hang out? Confess? She had no idea. The number of times she'd left her home for a walk and ended on that street was also countless. She'd done it multiples times, both unconsciously and consciously and looked up at his apartment window knowing fully well that he was in, either by sensing his chakra or by seeing his shadow as he walked past the blinds. Yet, she hadn't had an ounce of courage to go see him.

Much had changed since then. Today, Hinata stood on the same street, and at his door, fulling intending to knock. However, much to her chagrin, it became apparent that he wasn't in his apartment; her byakugan confirmed this after a glance through the walls.

"Hinata!" a voice belonging to a pink haired medic called from below.

"Sakura!" Hinata answered, waving back.

"I think Naruto's at the ANBU underground site. I saw three masked ninjas leaving the Hokage's, so they must have been heading to ROOT to report the mission as well."

"Oh I see. You're probably right. Sometimes I forget ANBU is a separate organization and doesn't only answer to the Hokage."

Hinata had walked down the steps to stand in front of Sakura.

A mischievous smile graced the pinkette's face, "Soooo, is there a reason why you were at his door?"

Unable to contain her forever blushing cheeks at the topic of Naruto, she shook her head no. The truth is, none of their friends knew as of yet that the two were together; the exception being Sai, who had found them in bed the morning after. However, they had yet to break the news to the group and Hinata preferred to do so in the presence of her favourite blond male.

"I heard from Kiba that he walked you home! What happened?" Sakura pressed on, not having the chance to spend time with Hinata since their group outing three weeks ago. The medic was extremely busy at the hospital and the Hyuuga had barely seen anyone since being buried in clan matters.

"Well, I got home safe and sound." Hinata replied, which wasn't a lie. She'd gotten home safe and sound…the next day…after Naruto had made love to her, amongst other things they'd done. But Hinata decided to leave that information out.

Sakura smiled, "You're going to have to tell him one of these days how you feel. Actually, fuck that. He's going to have to open his eyes and see what he's missing or I'll knock some sense into him with my fist."

"No, don't hurt him!" Hinata protested between giggles and Sakura laughed.

"Anyway, we're actually going out for some Sake at Izakaya's pub tonight. It's sort of an impromptu plan but most of us are in town now that Kiba, Naruto and Sai are back, so this is happening. You should come!"

This was exciting indeed, considering it wasn't often an outing could happen. She genuinely hoped she could go but her mind was on Naruto and the fact she had an early appointment tomorrow morning with her etiquette training teacher.

"I would really like to come but I can't promise anything."

"Okay, in case you decide you can make it, we'll be there by 9pm." Sakura explained. After hugging her, they parted ways and Hinata made her way back to the Hyuuga compound, desperately hoping to see Naruto at some point through out the day.

...

The Onna-Kabuki dance that Hinata was to perform during the annual clan ceremony was a traditional dance that incorporated elegance and grace. There were sultry elements to it aswell that made it flirty and seductive, while still remaining classy. She will be adorned in the most exquisite silken kimono any woman should have the privilege of wearing. The only other attire that could rival this will be on her wedding day.

Although all servants and Hyuuga members never uttered a word about it, everyone knew there was an incredible amount of pressure to execute the dance to perfection. If done just right, it was a dance that could evoke deep emotions. The objective truly, was to move the audience. Indeed, although Hinata was very young, the single most vivid memory she had, was of her mother beguiling the crowd through this dance. The young Hyuuga had been enchanted by her mother's poise and the way her movements eased with fluidity, as though she were water flowing through every curve and crest on a rocky stream. The room had been dead silent and enthralled, except for the simplistic music that followed her mother's body. And she was a beauty, Hinata thought, as her wide childlike eyes drank in the scene and shoved it in the depths of her memory.

"Hinata-chan. Please, put more precision in your finger tips when you glide your hands in the air!" Her etiquette and dance instructor corrected.

The heiress frowned and returned to focus. It seemed, unlike her angel-like mother, Hinata was as majestic as a goat. She couldn't, for the life of her get one single compliment from her trainer, Aiko-san. When she tried to transition one move into another, Aiko would claim it was too disjointed. She would emphasize to Hinata that is wasn't a robot dance. The movements should flow, rather than be broken.

"I'm sorry Aiko-san. I'll try harder to concentrate on the steps."

"That's the problem Hinata-chan. You over analyze every move, every beat, every second. You should be able to dance in such a way that every moment comes naturally to you. Instead of focusing on where exactly your arm is while you spin, you should be focusing on the feeling of your dance. On the music. That's how you'll seduce the crowd."

Her student blinked, "Seduce? My father will be in the room. And the Hyuuga elders. I think being seductive is the last thing I'd want to be."

Aiko laughed, "Oh please. It is a highly respectable dance but I'm sure everyone in that room knows you're not a child anymore. You're a young woman now. And your father will have to accept that. As for the elders, I don't think they're able to notice anything that doesn't involve clan politics. They would be stone faced throughout the whole affair, even if you were naked."

"Aiko-san!" Hinata protested, covering her cheeks in embarrassment, "don't say things like that."

Her instructor rolled her eyes.

"BUT, there will be many commendable bachelors from our clan and from other villages. You do realize how important it is for you to be married to an estimable young man. And these candidates will greatly enjoy your dance if you do it just right. You need to enchant them my dear."

Hinata nodded while burying the dread she felt towards the men her father her no doubt invited to the annual ceremony in hopes of tying his daughter to one of them. A pair of alluring blue eyes came to her mind and she knew she couldn't give Naruto up for anything.

"Alright, enough talk." Aiko decided.

You can do this Hinata, she thought to herself while her attention returned to the dance.

"Get into position; we'll start again from the beginning."

Hinata sat onto the floor with both legs curved to the side. She proceeded to lean forward until her forehead touched the carpet, and her arms stretched past her head to meet at the tips of her finger nails.

"Beautiful!" her instructor exclaimed, "Beautiful! You've finally gotten the starting position right."

Pride crooned in her chest at her first compliment in days. When she heard Aiko humming the melody of the song, the heiress slowly and gracefully rose her back and neck, like a swan lifting its head from the waters.

...

Naruto stepped out the shower; truly grateful. He hadn't showered in over a week since they'd stopped at a village for a night during their mission. Sure, he'd bathed in a couple of streams here and there, but it couldn't compare to the warmth of a shower.

Another aspect he greatly disliked about being away was the fact that there was nothing to do with the thoughts of Hinata that haunted him while on mission with both his friends present at all times.

Oh but he had tried.

It wasn't his fault that he missed her and his most recent memories of the heiress had been rather erotic. So a couple days into the mission, when they'd camped somewhere secure in the forest, he figured he'd quietly release his needs. Sai was on watch up on some tree while it was he and Kiba's turn to catch some sleep.

He had only stroked his hardness a couple of times, trying to ease into his thoughts of Hinata, when he suddenly heard his friend move about loudly from his sleeping bag close by.

"Naruto. Could you fucking not." Kiba said.

The blond paused the movement of his hand.

"I'll be quiet?" he offered apologetically.

"That's not the point! My senses are particularly sensitive man, and I'm _clearly_ aware of what you're doing. So I don't fucking care how quiet you think you're being."

Naruto groaned.

"Sorry man," Kiba snickered, not sounding sorry at all but rather very amused, "looks like you picked up some pervy habits from old man Jiraiya-sensei after all."

"Fuck you." the blond grumbled.

The Inuzuka laughed even louder as Naruto retrieved his hand from his boxers and tried to dream of Hinata instead.

When they had approached the gates of Konoha, he found that his exhaustion had somehow been pushed aside by his yearning to see his lavender eyed beauty.

Naruto was filthy; covered in dirt, blood and sweat but all of it was forgotten at once. At the Hokage office, his impatience was running steep while they detailed their reports to Kakashi. Many turn of events had taken place during the mission, included a spontaneous trap attack by rogue ninjas on their way back home. They had taken down the men fairly easily during the encounter however.

As Sai mentioned this to Kakashi, Naruto sensed Hinata a full minute before she walked into the room. Someone else was with her.

Neji, he realized, turning his attention toward the door just as the two Hyuuga walked in.

They locked eyes instantly and it seemed to Naruto that Hinata looked stunned at the sight of him, though she quickly recovered and turned her attention to Kakashi. Although the blond knew his former sensei had said something to Hinata and she was responding, he was so fixated on her that he only caught a part of the conversation; to which he said,

"You're the only person it should put to shame. Not everyone is always as late as you are Kakashi."

Beside Naruto, Kiba began to laugh but abruptly started coughing to cover up.

"You should be more respectful when speaking to me Naruto." Kakashi stated, although there was no real reprimand in his voice. The blond shinobi smirked.

"We'll wait outside until you are ready to see her Hokage-sama." Neji's voice drew Naruto's attention. Before they left the room however, Naruto couldn't help lingering his gaze after Hinata, who briefly returned one.

"Sai, you may continue." Kakashi resumed with the report and whatever little patience Naruto had from earlier altogether evaporated. His mind was centered at the wall that separated him from Hinata.

After about fifteen agonizing minutes of sharing his part of the report, they were in the hallway.

And there she was; stunning.

Was it his imagination or had she gotten more beautiful, he wondered, as the reality of her presence hit him.

His heart ached painfully for her but all he could really say given the circumstance was, "I'll see you later."

She blushed prettily for him with a nod. And he couldn't wait to make those cheeks flush a deeper shade when they're alone.

Reluctantly, he followed his team to the ANBU underground site for a final report.

...

The moon was huge and magnificent above the Hyuuga estate while the stars radiated lightyears away. Tiny from where the heiress stood in the garden; nevertheless beautiful.

Not long after the dance practice, Hinata had enjoyed a much needed shower which lasted long enough for the already setting sun to disappear by the time she had stepped out. Now, in the most secluded garden of the residence, she walked comfortably in the shadows of the trees, pondering how she could sneak out to see Naruto.

A quiet crack caught her sharp ears in the darkness of the garden. Because said area was located furthest from the Main House buildings, it was very dimply lit. She listened further after the sound, before coming to the conclusion that a tiny branch had probably broken off. Now standing beneath the largest and her favorite tree, because it was the one Neji and her had planted when they were children, Hinata realized a mili-second too late that she wasn't alone after all.

An arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth before she could make a sound. She briefly panicked at the sudden intrusion before recognition dawned on her. In the second that followed, the heiress found herself against the tree trunk while his mouth closed over hers.

Naruto, she breathed.

The kiss defined all the pent up desire and longing he'd felt from being away from her. Before Hinata could fully consolidate her train of thoughts, his tongue slipped past her lips and she melted; couldn't help but feel the hardness of his chest pressed up against her; the pressure of hands as his fingers held her waist. Her body now responded wholly as the fabric of their clothing grazed frantically against each other in the mist of the heated kiss. His mouth eagerly explored until soft moans were drawn from her and their whereabouts was completely forgotten by the two. Hinata ran her fingers into his hair, holding onto the strands and returning the kiss with as much fervour as she could manage. He groaned in responds, incited by her desire for him.

The heiress revelled in finally being in his arms again. He smelled of the forest, soap and that musky scent she adored. It reminded her of how much she'd missed him. All at once, Naruto's hands were everywhere, moving up to grasp her breasts through her clothing while he nipped and sucked onto her neck. Hinata moaned softly and leaned her head back to give him more access to the delicate skin. The casual kimono she had on was something she only wore within her bedroom walls or when she was alone. Although it covered her body, it was shorter than anything she could have worn in the presence of important clan members. It stopped above her knees and if lowered at the top, revealed most of her cleavage. Not to mention that it was a light silk material that wound up around her body only once. Naruto could feel her supple body through the silk as his hands moved around to grab her ass while grinding his hardness against her core. The raven princess gasped at the intense pleasure it caused, thinking her legs may give way if he continued. And he did, repeatedly.

"Naruto." Her body felt like hot lava.

"I love you." he whispered into her neck between rushed kisses.

Tears pricked her lavender eyes and she was reminded that this wasn't just about lust. Without preamble, Naruto lifted her soft thigh so her leg was wrapped around him. His fingers slipped past her panties to explore the hot dampness.

Hinata's breathing shallowed at the contact, consumed by the way his thumb circled and rubbed at her.

"Do you have any idea how many nights I thought of this while I was away." he whispered in her ear, "Wanting to touch and feel you like this?"

Her core responded to his words in anticipation. He kissed her with hunger, two fingers already inside her; stretching, in and out. The heiress moaned at the feel, her head leaning back against the tree in surrender, as he reached into her for several minutes. When he pulled out, her essence coated his fingers. She was heady with lust and more than ready for him.

Hinata was somewhat aware of him unzipping his pants in the next few moments that followed; and then she was being lifted against the tree. She instinctively wrapped both legs and arms around him so that his hardness was now at her entrance.

They locked eyes and time froze.

And then he was inside her, hands gripping her thighs almost painfully. Naruto let out a harsh sound and Hinata whimpered; thankful that they were isolated from the clan. He was pulling out and thrusting back into the heiress. The sound of leaves rustle at the bottom of the tree as he picked up pace and the feel of his laboured breathing only increased Hinata's pleasure. It had been three whole weeks and Naruto's pent up sexual frustration was being exerted into her desperately. He'd told himself beforehand that he'd be patient and take his time when this moment came. But the blond knew now that it was impossible. She was hot and incredibly tight around him; two things that made any coherent thought implausible. Besides, her brows furrowed and eyes hooded in an expression that told him she was enjoying him as much as he was enjoying her. Unlike their first time, his strokes felt good enough to make her dizzy and her walls clamped around him.

"I missed you so much." she mewled, completely lost in the feel of having him inside her.

At Hinata's words, Naruto drove into her harder; consumed by the raven beauty. The movements caused her kimono to slid down her shoulder, exposing creamy breasts concealed by a bra. She noticed the lusty way his eyes hazed at the sight and in her desire to please him, Hinata's shyness took a back seat, while she lowered her bra and released them.

Naruto paused briefly to admire. And then he took a nipple into his mouth; his tongue circled and sucked in languidly until a tremor ran through her body. While giving the other breast the same attention, Hinata felt boneless in his arms. When he pulled away, her nipples were rosy and wet from his kiss.

"Beautiful." he marvelled.

When Naruto pulled out of her so she was standing again, confusion coated her face but she quickly understand as he turned her around.

"Bend over."

She complied without hesitation. There was something about him telling her what to do in that situation that surprisingly turned her on despite the blush that coloured her cheeks. Naruto held her waist and angled her rear towards him.

Did she like being submissive during sex, Hinata wondered but lost her train of thought when he slammed into her from behind, hitting a spot in this new position that made her see stars. She moaned long, eyes screwed shut, palms up against the tree in front of her for support. The blond groaned appreciatively. After a paused, he resumed to pounding against her in quick succession, grunting after every stroke. Hinata was trembling, whimpering in time with the sound of skin hitting skin. It was so good that it was almost too much for her.

"Ah…" she cried out as he repeatedly hit that spot she was unaware even existed until now. He felt huge. The pleasure was overwhelming. Mind-boggling. And in the next couple of thrusts, Hinata thought she wouldn't be able to take much more when her core clamped onto him as she experienced an all-consuming orgasm. Her mind exploded and she leaned onto the tree for support, totally spent; but Naruto, who had a unique stamina, showed no signs of slowing down.

At this point, the heiress was overly sensitive from her orgasm and felt like her legs would definitely give way at any second but her body couldn't help responding favourably as he pounded away. Soon her core quickly coiled tightly again as she came a second time in line to his thrusts. A silent cry escape her and this time, Naruto was finally pushed over the edge by the feel of Hinata quivering intensely around him. He grunted and released himself inside her.

...

The garden was now silent except for the sounds of their laboured breathing and leaves stirring around due to the soft breeze. Hinata leaned back into Naruto for support and he held her. They stood like that for several minutes, until they regained somewhat of a normal heart beat.

"I missed you too." he finally whispered.

Hinata giggled, "I think you made that very clear."

"Did I?" he said with a hint of amusement and she laughed gently.

After several more minutes of silence, Naruto moved so he could sit against the tree with her in his lap. They had managed to put their clothing back on. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and he held her close.

"And I love you too." she murmured, gazing into azure eyes. What was reflected back in them was pure adoration. Hinata took in a shaky breath and kissed him. The male shinobi responded gently. Unlike their earlier kiss which had been messy and lust filled, his mouth nipped at hers with a tenderness that tugged at her heart. He kissed her like she was a precious glass he never wanted to break.

Finally, he rested his head on her chest and she softly drew lines on his back in a soothing manner while holding him. They remained in this position, tightly wound around each other, for what felt like hours; content and happy.

...

Sometime later, he brought up Izakaya's pub and she happily agreed to go with him. Yet, she couldn't bare the embarrassment of being around friends with the scent of him on her skin. Kiba would never shut up about the fact that they smelled like sex. So they both decided to part ways, refreshen up and meet up once more in an hour.

Sneaking out the compound was something Hinata had watched Neji do several times. It was an easy guess whom he went to spend this time with.

Because her cousin was an expert at this point, it was easy for both Hyuuga to leave the estate without incident. Fifteen minutes into their walk, they were met with TenTen and Naruto. It was 8:45pm and the streets of Konoha were moderately busy. The four headed to Izakaya's pub as planned.

Unlike the streets, their destination was considerably busier; packed with a crowd of young people. It seemed everyone had decided to go out that night. It was thankfully vast enough to accommodate; with a separate room for dancing where a group performed music on a small stage, and another for a lounge with bar area. Hinata felt Naruto slip his hands in hers so they wouldn't get separated through the crowd of people chatting, drinking or swaying. They squeezed through and finally ended up in a smaller room with multiple booths and a much calmer aura.

Ino waved at them from a booth that had all their friends crammed on couches; playing drinking games.

At their arrival, the group was finally complete with Sai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, Choji, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari, who was visiting from Suna. The only person missing was Sasuke; being on one of his journeys in search of redemption.

"Hey guys!" Lee greeted very loudly. Anyone would think he was drunk given his enthusiasm, but he was naturally energetic at all times; in addition to being alcohol intolerant. The same could not be said for Ino and Kiba who were completly wasted.

A couple of minutes after joining the booth, everyone eased into the beginning of a fun night.

"Hinata, don't be a party pooper. Drinking is part of the drinking game. You can't omit to taking a shot of Sake when it's your turn!" Sakura mocked in good humour.

"I have to be up early tomorrow for my dance practice with Aiko-san. She'll kill me if I'm hungover." Hinata replied gently.

"Baka, we-elll she can shove it up her ass!" Ino protested drunkenly.

Everyone laughed.

"What's this I see?!" Kiba suddenly announced after lifting his head from underneath the table, "Naruto and Hinata are holding hands under the booth!"

Some of them ducked their heads down to see for themselves; and sure enough, the future hokage and the girl beside him had their hands intertwined. Several exclamations and loud reactions came from the group simultaneously.

"What?!"

"It's ABOUT time!"

"No way!"

"Took you long enough to man up Naruto!"

"She's still out of your league though!"

"Atta-boy!"

"Yes Hinata!"

"When did this happen?!"

The heiress blushed happily and Naruto grinned proudly at the commotion.

"About three weeks ago." the blond finally replied.

Ino squealed happily.

"I figured it out two weeks ago." Shikamaru said as though unimpressed.

"Shika, stop acting like you're smarter than everyone else here." TenTen joked, although they all believed he probably had figured it out.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said matter-of-factly, "I am. But I don't feel like explaining or arguing with you. That's too much of a drag."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kiba asked accusingly.

"It wasn't my place to say."

"I knew too." Sai spoke.

All eyes turned to him at this revelation.

"Okay, I'm pissed because Sai's clueless when it comes to emotions or human interaction." she paused and looked at the ANBU, "no offence."

"None taken." Sai replied.

"Naruto, I'm your best friend, aside from Sasuke-kun. I should have known first." Sakura complained.

"Guys!" Naruto laughed, "It all happened so fast and then I was sent on a mission. But now you all know."

A few more protests were said before being replaced by congratulations.

"Let's drink to the new couple." Temari lifted her glass and the rest of the group did as well.

"Cheers!" everyone exclaimed.

Hinata was gleaming with delight; she could barely contain her joy.

The rest of the night was lively. She was somehow convinced by Ino and Sakura to join them in the dance room, despite her initial protests. She danced shyly for some time but eventually was swept up in the fun. TenTen and Neji had disappeared somewhere. Naruto was chatting animatedly with the rest of the boys and Temari.

"I'm going to the ladies' room to fix my hair pin." Hinata said to Sakura over the music, who nodded in the mist of dancing.

There wasn't a lineup, which was a relief. After fixing the strands that had gotten loose, she walked out into the dim corridor to be suddenly met by Neji. She blinked in surprise and confusion as he dragged her towards an exiting door on the opposite end of the hallway. Cool air hit her as they found themselves outside at the back of Izakaya's.

"Neji, what's going on?" she demanded.

"The Hokage has summoned us."

"This late?!"

Neji fixed her with a look, "Fūma Kenji is in Konoha."

She frowned into a deeper state of confusion.

"Wasn't he supposed to arrive in four days?"

"Exactly. Something's off. Which is why we have to be at the Tower now."

She paused, "Wait, I have to tell Naruto I'm leaving."

"You can't. This is urgent." Neji said, looking slightly annoyed by her priorities. And that was when she figured he'd probably not had time to inform TenTen he was leaving either.

She was deeply unsettled at the thought of disappearing like that in the middle of their outing but she would have to explain later and figured Naruto would understand. However, it was good that she hadn't been drinking and neither had Neji.

...

When they walked into the office, Kakashi wasted no time and went straight to the point. Kurenai was present as well.

"As you know, Fūma Kenji and his entourage are here; unannounced and unexpected." he started, "I was notified half an hour before his arrive by Konoha ninjas securing the border. Although he claims he's here early because he enjoys the element of surprise; my gut tells me there's more to the story. Your mission has therefore changed slightly. In addition to entertaining him, Hinata, you will also be a spy. With Neji's help, you're to find out if he has an alternative motive, other than the contract between both villages, and inform us immediately."

Both she and Neji nodded.

"This is the part you will not like at all Hinata." Kurenai continued, "Fūma Kenji can absolutely not know you're involved romantically with Naruto. If he gets the slightest inclination, he'll know that you're not interested in him. Which would mean that you're either spying on him or trying to influence his decision on the contract."

At this, Hinata remained silent as dread slowly sank in with realization.

"We know this is difficult for you. But it will be even more difficult for Naruto, who cannot know anything regarding this mission."

At this, the heiress couldn't help protesting, "B-but…won't Naruto realize I'm spending quite some time with the Fūma heir?"

"Yes, indeed. Which is exactly what I mean by it being difficult for him as well. It would be best for you to temporarily end your relationship with Naruto,"

But we just got together, finally after so long.

"That way, you can focus on the mission without hurting him as much as you would while being involved with him. That is my opinion. If you continue dating him, Kenji will hear about the relationship. After all, news travels fast in Konoha, especially when it involves a war hero and a clan princess. Both of whom are loved by everyone." Kurenai advised.

Hinata paled; speechless.

Ending my relationship with Naruto? she repeated the words in her head incredulously. The mere thought was inconceivable and her heart sank into a hollow. And it saddened her to admit her former sensei was right; on all accounts. As shinobi, they belonged to Konoha and Naruto was unequivocally devoted to their village. Refusing to honour this mission would be similar to treason and her father may very well denounce her as his daughter due to the humiliation it will bring. Yet, nothing in her life could have prepared her for the distress and sorrow she felt at having to convince Naruto she didn't want to be with him. He was everything she ever wanted.

"When the mission is completely successfully, Naruto will understand. He is a shinobi of Konoha and he would do anything for this village." Kurenai spoke, probably sensing Hinata's anguish, "So, you will have to thicken that skin of yours and do what needs to be done."

They all silently waited until the Hyuuga released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and reluctantly nodded.

"Good." Kakashi voiced, "Moving on to the plan of action. I'm told the Fūma heir has checked into Ryokan Inn. Tomorrow, we will have a formal dinner with him, including an elite group of people. I've invited Hyuuga Hiashi, which gives a reasonable alibi as to why you and Neji will be present. That is all for tonight; you may both return to the Hyuuga compound in case Kenji decides to go out. It's important he doesn't meet you until tomorrow in the right circumstances. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-same." They both responded.

"You're now dismissed." Kurenai informed with an encouraging smile.

...

On their way home, Hinata struggled to keep her emotions at bay while Neji told her he'll send a note to their friends to let them know the heiress wasn't feeling well, so he made a quick decision to take her home. She nodded distractedly in agreement. Of course their friends will call bullshit. But, better that excuse than nothing.

When they finally snuck back into the compound, he sensed she'd reached her breaking point; so he accompanied her to her room.

She broke down in tears. Her shoulders shook with the effort.

Neji silently placed a comforting arm around her and she leaned into him.

Hinata was utterly devastated at what she had to do.

...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey lovely people! I'm glad to say I'm back with a new chapter and sorry for the absence! A few of you have wondered where I've been and requested for an update, so let me explain. Basically, I was busy finishing up school and after I graduated university, I was busy job seeking (not fun guys) and finally, I've gotten a real "grown up job" in my career field. Yayyy! I don't want to keep going missing for months (as a reader I hateeee when my favorite authors do that), so I'll catch up on some writing in advanced. ANYWAY, just so you know, this chapter is the most serious so far. Thanks so much for all the feedback!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Enjoy and feel free to share your thoughts! :)_

...

The sun peaked through the blinds and he squinted uncomfortably, his eyes unaccustomed to light, due to the fact that four walls and shaded windows had been his refuge for a week. Idly and begrudgingly, he wondered how the rest of the village could carry on as though nothing had happened. As though his very will had not been taken away by the loss of the raven beauty he loved.

It had been exactly one week since the night out at Izakaya's Pub, when Hinata and her cousin had left abruptly, without a word. Prior to that, the blonde had been preoccupied in conversation by his friends at the booth, while she danced with Sakura and Ino. After detailing a thrilling event that took place during his mission in the Land of Lighting with Killer B, Kiba was telling them about a hidden tunnel he and Akamaru had found. As interesting as that discovering was, Naruto's eyes drifted to Hinata, who was moving beautifully to the melody. A few strands of hair had fallen loose from her bun and she was smiling, cheeks flushed as she danced. He quietly admired how lovely she looked. He had to be the luckiest guy alive.

"On a serious note," Kiba grabbed the blonde's shirt collar to gain his attention once more.

"Yes?" Naruto replied, being forced to drag his gaze off his girlfriend.

"She's like a sister to me," the Inuzuka male began, "and I'm obligated to warn you; that if you hurt her or don't treat her like the princess she is, Shino, Akamaru & I will personally separate your balls from your body."

Despite the gruesome and somewhat comical threat, the hokage-to-be fully understood the love they had for their teammate and knew his friendship with them wouldn't be the same if he didn't treat Hinata right. Thankfully for all of them, he had every intention of making her happy.

"C'mon Kiba, anyone can see Naruto is head over heels." Shikamaru pointed out.

"As he should be." Temari informed and then added purposefully, "It's nice when guys show you how they feel sometimes."

Shikamaru grunted at her passive-agressive comment, obviously intended for him

"Troublesome." the genius murmured at no one in particular.

The rest of the group laughed and the impulsive shinobi let go of his blonde friend's shirt collar.

"I promise." Naruto finally assured and Kiba grinned with acknowledgement, while Shino quietly nodded.

Returning his gaze to the dance area, he noticed only Sakura and Ino still dancing. He searched the room for Hinata but couldn't find her. Without a word, Naruto left his group of friends and roamed the pub, eventually bumping into TenTen in a tiny and poorly illuminated hallway.

"Shit, sorry Naruto." The weapon master apologized. Her buns were a mess and her lipstick was smeared around her mouth. Naruto ignored her appearance; knowing exactly what she'd probably been up to with Neji in that dark corridor.

"Have you seen Hinata?" He asked instead.

TenTen blinked, "No, last I saw her, she was with you guys."

"Okay, thanks."

"Have you seen Neji?"

"Isn't he with you?"

She shook her head no but Naruto just stared.

"What?!"

"Your face says otherwise," she frowned in confusion so he elaborated, "your lipstick…hair…you know."

Understanding dawned on her.

"Oh god, how obvious?" she asked mortified, quickly trying to fix her hair.

"Very." Naruto grinned.

"Okay, wipe that silly grin off your face you perv. I _was_ with him. But he left to get me a drink and hasn't been back. So I decided to go find him. But I'll go fix myself up first, I guess." she explained and walked towards the girls' bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, the group of Konoha Jonin stood outside the front of Izakaya's pub, discussing the different possibilities of what could have happened. It was evident to everyone at that point that both Hyuuga were gone and therefore probably left together.

"They're probably having some cousin time or something." Choji offered.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Ino asked, rolling her eyes like he'd said the dumbness thing she'd ever had the misfortune of hearing.

"Have any other ideas?" he shot back.

The tension between them was palpable. And this time, it wasn't the usual "cute" bicker they often had. It was clear the couple was having a rough patch in their relationship.

"They must have been summoned to return home. That's the most reasonable answer. Their clan is quite strict about everything." Sai stated.

Ino nodded, "Now _that_ makes sense."

Choji glared between Sai and Ino while Naruto sighed. At that moment, he was beyond caring about the love triangle amongst his three friends and considered what Sai had said instead.

As though Kami himself had heard his thoughts, a raven landed on the jinchuriki's shoulders with a message. Everyone stopped talking.

He silently opened it to read.

"Is that from Neji?" TenTen wanted to know.

"Yes. It says Hinata was not feeling well and he felt inclined to take her home."

"Smells like bullshit to me." Kiba snorted; Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Pretty much." Sakura concurred, "But at least nothing awful has happened to them. We'll just have to call it a night guys and find out what happened tomorrow. I'm tired."

They all conceded and gave their farewells. Sakura's place was halfway to Naruto's home, so they walked together. It was a silent journey, but not uncomfortable. Much had changed since the Academy days between them, more specifically during the time Sasuke was absent as a rogue shinobi. They fell on each other for support and were practically family now. Even so, Naruto was never the quiet type, so the pinkette assumed he was buried in his own thoughts. She was also certain those thoughts revolved around Hinata.

"She's fine."

Naruto blinked, returning to the present.

"I know you think something is wrong but Sai's probably right. Her father could have found out they left and is punishing them or whatever." Sakura clarified.

He shook his head slowly, "I'm not sure about that. She would have told me she was leaving. I know she would."

They came to a stop at Sakura's place. The medic admired the dahlia flowers that decorated her doorway. They were a gift from Ino.

"I'm going to check on her now." Naruto decided.

"Sneak into the Hyuuga estate at this hour?!" she posed incredulously.

"Relax. I did it earlier today."

She shook her head teasingly, "And here I thought Hinata would be a good influence on you."

He chuckled, "Night Sakura."

"Night." She waved and closed the door behind her.

Konoha was serene as he made his way across and although he knew she was safe, something wasn't quiet right, he felt.

...

The darkness that permeated the room was very much similar to the mental state of the heiress who laid awake in her bed. Her cousin had left three hours prior, after insuring she had calmed down. In reality, the heaving and tears only stopped out of pure exhaustion, otherwise, Neji may have still been sitting by her side. It was four in the morning; so dark outside that it hardly felt like time had moved. And there she lay, lilac eyes wide open staring blankly at the ceiling.

With all the options that lay ahead of her, Hinata tried to rationalize the situation. Would she be willing to deny this mission entirely to avoid the damage it may cause between she and Naruto? Her father would be deeply disappointed, perhaps even reconsider her title and birth right, like he did during her childhood. It had taken years to mend their broken relationship. Over time, it became clear Hiashi's cold and apathetic exterior was an effect of his wife's death. What hardened him further after that tragedy, was the fate of his twin brother, Hyuuga Hizashi, who gave his life, at the request of the Main House. Following these events, all things became about reputation, power and nothing else. The politics and rigid culture within the clan deeply influenced who Hiashi had now become. And so he'd been merciless during his daughter's upbringing, especially because she showed weakness in training while his younger daughter, Hanabi, seemed to be far stronger, and Neji was an outright prodigy. With her sister and cousin clearly outshining her, Hinata's self-doubt grew and her insecurities handicapped her ability to progress.

Years later, the heiress was able to prove herself worthy and grew somewhat closer to her father. He had also softened through time and worked on viewing his daughters as more than just weapons. With that said, he still very much expected Hinata to follow her duties. She didn't want to ruin the progress they had made to get to where they were. Very much still distraught, Hinata turned her body to lay on the side and closed her eyes, in an attempt to fall asleep.

A soft knock on her window broke away the overbearing silence that surrounded her room. Being on the third floor of the building, it was evident that someone had purposefully landed on her balcony. The kunoichi slowly grabbed the kunai from her bed-stand and discreetly slipped it under the covers as the intruder opened the window and stepped in.

Several heartbeats later, she heard his voice;

"Hinata?"

It seemed Naruto was trying to set a record of how many times he could sneak into the estate to see her in one day.

"N-naruto," sitting up straight now and kunai forgotten 'w-what are you doing-" she paused, a flood of varying emotions overwhelming her.

He stood still, a few steps from her bed, clearly sensing something was wrong. Nothing was said for a few moments until he spoke:

"We got Neji's message about you being sick. I'm sure you know none of us believe that. You left without letting me know. What happened?"

She didn't respond immediately and the silence made him frown. In the darkness, he barely made out her face, so it was hard to determine what she was thinking.

"Hinata?" he probed, growing perturbed.

The heiress's heart was in her throat. Her lips trembled slightly with the weight of everything she felt crashing in on her; surprise, destress, anxiety, fear, to name a few. She wasn't prepared for this.

"Um…nothing happened, m-my father wanted me home. I r-really just-" she paused again, to control her shaking voice and stepped out of the bed to walk over to him but stopped when she was an arms length away.

Kurenai's words rang in her head; w _hen the mission is completely successfully, Naruto will understand. He is a shinobi of Konoha and he would do anything for this village._

 _"_ Naruto…I need to talk to you about…" she began softly; he gazed at her expectantly, "…about us."

 _So, you will have to thicken that skin of yours and do what needs to be done,_ her sensei's words rang in her head.

"I can't be with you." the heiress blurted hurriedly.

She didn't meet his eyes as several seconds past.

"My father doesn't approve of our relationship," she began, falling on the most reasonable excuse she could think of at that instant, "at the Hyuuga Annual Celebration, he will find a suitor of noble blood for me to marry. A-and, after heavy consideration…I-I've concluded that…um…I've concluded that…he is right. You and I. W-we don't make a lot of sense."

The blonde male took in a deep breath as he internally tried to justify why she may be saying these things. Just a few hours ago, she'd surrendered her body and mind to him, and happily let their friends congratulate them on the new romance. Now, she wouldn't move an inch closer to him. He decided that she was probably being forced into something she didn't want to do.

"Hinata, listen." he took a step towards her, "I can tell you don't agree with your father and I'm sure you want to make him proud. But we can _work_ through this. If we make a stand, we could change his mind. I'll stand by you. I'll support you." he assured.

She hesitantly started to shake her head.

" _Yes_ , we could. And I promise, we will. I figured he might not agree with you being with me but no one's taking you away from me. Not even your father."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She knew him so well. Too well. He was always persistent and he wouldn't simply accept her words without fighting to convince her otherwise. It became clear she had to make him believe she didn't want to be with him. She had to _hurt_ him. The easiest way to do so was to make him believe he didn't deserve her.

She rammed up all the backbone she could manage, forcing herself to numb every fibre that went against the words that were slipping out,

" _I_ ran after you for years and you never noticed me."

His blue eyes widened slightly at her accusatory tone.

"I-I remember when you left on your longest mission after the war. You were gone for six months. During that time, _I_ prayed every morning and night for your safety. I waited. I worried. I hoped everything that you were okay. I was at the temple so often that the monks knew exactly when to expect me and would leave the gates open for me. And when you finally came home, I was _so_ happy. I can't put into words how happy. I ran to Ichiraku's, knowing you'd be around there." her voice shook and she met his gaze for the first time, "You walked right past me. It was like I didn't exist."

Naruto felt like he'd been punched in the face. The tremble in her voice was due to sadness at having to hurt him, but he assumed she was shaking with disappointment or disgust at the memory.

"Hinata…" words were momentarily lost on him; so Hinata took that opportunity to continue.

"The Academy days were my _most_ insecure days. Everyone thought I was weird. And as you mentioned at the monument, you w-were one of those people."

"I didn't mean it like that." he quickly clarified, "And I admit, I was oblivious back then. You have no idea how much I wish things were different. It wasn't because I purposefully ignored you Hinata, I just…"

"Never acknowledged me at _all_ to begin with. That's worse than being i-ignored. You were always chasing after Sakura. I was n-nobody to you. You're just like everyone else who made me feel _insignificant_."

If a kunai was pressed into his chest at that very moment, it still wouldn't compare to the pain he felt as her words mercilessly cut through him.

"You're right." he answered dejectedly, taking a deep breath; trying to sooth the spreading ache in his chest.

Hinata was pained to watch him take responsibility for things that weren't his fault. But she knew he would, and the guilt was visibly eating at him.

"I regret so much of how clueless I was. The silly crush I had on Sakura could _never_ compare to what I feel for you," he desperately searched for the right words, "and it was _never_ my intention to make you feel that way."

"B-but you _did_." her tears openly fell down her face now at having to lie to his face.

"Hinata…" the sight of her crying crushed his heart. He reached out to her, desperate for her forgiveness but she stepped back, out of his reach and crossed her arms as they started to shake.

"When you said you loved me at the monument, I thought I could move past all of this because I've wanted to be with you for so long. B-but now I realize that I _can't._ I deserve better. My father's plan will give me a new chance at finding love again. _"_

Blue eyes met lilac eyes in heavy silence.

It hadn't occurred to Naruto before that he had never truly felt afraid, until that very moment. Sure, death in his field of work was a reality but this fear, of losing her now, was _crippling_. He took a deep breath, trying to control the panic attack threatening to overcome him.

"I love you." he voiced, knowing he was losing her. The helplessness of the situation was agonizing, "What can I do to make it up to you. I'll do _anything_. How can I get you to forgive me?" he moved towards her again and said gently, "I need you Hinata."

She choked on a sob; so very close to running into his arms. To tell him she felt exactly the same, if not more strongly but lack of words stretched between them and created a painful distance.

Naruto lifted his hand to her cheek, and Hinata knew that if she let him touch her, there was absolutely no way she could resist. So she panicked and at the last mili second slapped his hand away.

The sound reverberated throughout the silent room. It wasn't a particularly painful or aggressive action, but the deeper meaning behind it was _harsh._

The heiress turned away from him, not baring to see his face. To see his reaction. Naruto was taken aback. The hurt he felt was staggering.

"W-we a-are better off not being together. I need to be with someone who sees m-my worth from beginning. There's nothing you can do to change m-my mind. I-I can't f-forgive you. I'm sorry. Please…please…leave." she whispered; too emotionally depleted to speak any louder.

She waited for his response but heard none.

He just stood there.

A few minutes later, she was standing alone in her room.

Hinata fell to her knees and rested her head on the edge of the bed; fully surrendering to her despair.

...

One week of gloom; is how Naruto would describe his recent days. He couldn't fathom going about his life knowing that not only had Hinata rejected him, but she would be with someone else. A varying cycle of emotions moved him since that night. He'd initially fallen into a misery he couldn't remember ever having before. Even as a child when the entire village hated him, it couldn't compare, because his younger self had always been the outcast. Being disliked as a jinchuriki was all he'd ever known. So in a way, he'd never known anything better to compare it to. This however, was far worse. Hinata was the first and only person he'd ever been in love with. He couldn't even describe in words the depth of what he felt for her. And having to first experience her love and acceptance to having it ripped away from him felt like a cosmic joke. A cruel sadistic joke. Kami had to be laughing down on his worthless mortal life. Several of his friends had knocked on his door out of concern but he'd either ignored them or told them to leave. On the seventh day, Sakura barged into his apartment without an once of regret. She initially yelled at him for sulking but soon she realized how broken he was and quieted down.

The medic had never seen him this hollow since Jiraiya's death. He'd been disappointed and hurt before but this was different. Naruto hadn't showered in days and lounged in his bedroom, lights off, blinds shut, with some half eaten snacks.

"Have you had a proper meal since…um…your conversation with Hinata." she'd asked hesitantly upon taking a seat.

Naruto didn't reply; so she took that as a no. With this knowledge, Sakura went to the kitchen and made him miso soup and rice. She wasn't the best cook but it tasted good enough.

Gently putting the bowl down on his bedside table, "Here. You really should eat."

The blonde was currently laying in bed dejectedly and stared at the bowl impassively.

" _Please_ Naruto. I won't leave until you do." Sakura urged gently, worried by the somber look on his handsome features.

"Is this what it felt like for you when Sasuke left?" Naruto spoke instead.

The question shocked and completely took her by surprise. She was silent for a long time, watching the fumes dance around the soup.

"Yes." she finally responded, "If you love her as much as I do him, then yes."

Naruto pondered her answer for a few moment.

"Then I'm sorry you had to go through that Sakura. I thought I understood back then. But I was so…naive. So stupid."

Sakura sat in stunned silence. Never had Naruto called himself stupid despite the million times others had tried to convince him that he was. He'd alway been confident since before the academy. It was that belief in himself, his _Nindo-way,_ that drove him through every obstacle. Moving from a nuisance to one of the most loved persons in Konoha. He was the hero of their generation. The future Hokage.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well, it's the truth isn't it?"

"Of course not."

"You know the worst part of it all?" he ignored her and continued, "I made Hinata feel insignificant. Because I was too _stupid_ to see how much she cared about me."

"You were not the first boy to be confused about a girl's feelings and you certainly won't be the last. Hinata was very quiet at the time and you were only focused on your rivalry with Sasuke-kun."

"Everyone somehow knew but me."

"Only because Kiba told Ino when they dated and she has the biggest mouth in the village."

Naruto kept silent, staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

It was in that moment that Sakura felt she had to relay a crucial piece of information that would either break him or render him with the motivation needed to win Hinata back. Initially, the pinkette was relieved Naruto had distanced himself from the world as the days went by, because he had no knowledge of the gossip and news that currently consumed every conversation in the village. The day after their outing at Izakaya's pub, a new and intriguing figure appeared in Konoha, going by the name of Fūma Kenji. Arriving with an entourage of servants and extravagance, he drew a lot of attention since then. His good looks, in particular, was a topic amongst the Leaf women and many have noted to his charm and humour. And yet, that was not cause of the height of his popularity. The following evening after his arrival, the Hokage had invited him to a luxurious dinner with all of Konoha's clan leaders, Hyuuga Hiashi being one of them. Rumour has it, Hyuuga Hinata, who was also present at the dinner, and Fūma Kenji hit it off almost instantly. The very next day, Kenji was invited to the Hyuuga palace by the clan head, who also took a particular liking to the Fūma leader. The next few days that followed, Kenji and Hinata were seen together around the village and everyone, both civilians and shinobi, has raved about how cute a couple they were. It is _alleged_ , that a wedding between the two heirs is around the corner. Sakura has watched and heard these things with wonder. No one has had the opportunity to personally speak to the raven heiress since the visitor's arrival.

All this is what had unfolded within the seven days that Naruto purposefully remained in the dark. His friends had wanted to comfort and encourage him to return to regular life but were also worried about his mental state at finding out. Ignorance can be bliss, however, Sakura had suddenly realized that the blonde shinobi would find out sooner or later, and it was better that he know this from her carefully chosen words than abruptly seeing Hinata and Kenji together in public.

"Naruto…" she began.

When he didn't reply, she went to the kitchen and returned moments later with something that both caught his attention and confused him.

Carefully, she opened the bottle of Sake and poured two shot glasses.

"Sakura. If you think I'm in the mood to drink then-

"Shut up." she interrupted with the same authority she uses at the hospital, "The way I look at it is…if someone was about to tell me something very unpleasant, I'd want some hard liquor to swallow that information."

This intrigued Naruto, so he sat up and faced her; a deep frown on his face.

"I really doubt having more unpleasant news is what I need right now Sakura."

"Well, it definitely was _not_ my intention to share this with you when I came here. But showering you with sweet words of comfort and cooking for you hasn't worked for anybody who's tried to reach out to you. So maybe you need to learn the harsh truth and that will wake you up; force you to take action." she paused for a moment, "I'll ask you once only. If you say you don't want to know anything about it, then we'll pretend like I've said nothing and I'll continue to talk gently to you like a child. Is that what you want?"

She stared him straight in the eyes and he returned it with the same intensity.

"Is it about… _her_?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Is this about…a marriage prospect?"

"…Yes."

He took a deep breathe and looked down at the shot glasses.

"Fill that up."

Sakura smiled sadly and did what he asked. He emptied his glass in one swing, tight lipped at the distasteful taste. Sakura did the same, coughing a few times.

"Damn, this stuff is strong." she realized.

"A gift from Tsunade-sama."

"Makes sense."

She refilled their shot glasses.

"Just get it over with Sakura."

She nodded and then downed her second shot, closing her eyes tight as she swallowed. When she opened them to look at Naruto, she could almost feel the tension radiating from his body.

"The next heir to the Fūma clan arrived a couple days ago from Amegakure. I'm guessing he was invited by the Hokage for some diplomatic reasons, but I don't know for sure. They had a dinner with some important people and the Hyuuga clan members were present, including Hinata." she paused, and then quickly said, "since that night, there's been rumours that the two _might_ be a thing. People say Hiashi really likes him and is pushing for a union."

Naruto's frown deepened as he listened. Then he emptied his glass and gently placed it down without a word.

"These are all rumours and you know how much people here _love_ to exaggerate everything. We don't know anything for a fact. The reason I'm telling you this is because I can't imagine what it would be like for you to finally step out this apartment and walk down the street to see Kenji with her."

"Kenji?" he spoke the word as though it finally confirmed that this person was real. And it hit him hard.

"Oh…yeah…that's his name."

He nodded quietly. And she could see the heartbreak unraveling before her eyes. She could see it breaking him.

"Sakura-chan," he said her name so gently that she blinked a few times.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." It carried so much emotion, even though his voice didn't waver.

At loss for words, Sakura grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I can always count on you to be frank with me, even when you know it'll hurt or upset me. Thank you for being one of my best friends." he said quietly.

Something in her chest twisted and her eyes were blurry with unshed tears.

" _Always_ Naruto."

"Am I feeling a lot worse than before you told me? Yes, definitely. But…this is the first time this whole week that I'm feeling something other than sadness."

"What else do you feel?"

"Anger."

"At Hinata?" she asked worriedly.

"No. I could never be angry at her." he shook his head, "No, I'm angry at…this situation." he frowned thoughtfully, "And to be honest, I'm angry at myself. If I didn't waste all this time sulking, and kept trying to talk to her instead, maybe…?"

Sakura nodded vigorously.

"And I'm angry at that fucking Kenji guy too." he finally said.

The medic couldn't help chuckling at that. His blonde eyebrows rose at her reaction.

"I'm not being funny," he smiled despite himself.

"I know! And I agree. Honestly, fuck that Kenji guy." she grinned.

"Yeah. What kind of fucking dumb-ass name is that anyway? He sounds like he wears more makeup than Ino."

Sakura burst into a fit of giggles, "he _does_ sound and look like a pretty boy. If anything, he might find Hinata's beauty as competition. God forbid anyone outshines his luscious hair."

"Does he have long hair?"

"Yes! He probably lathers is meticulously every morning."

They both started chucklingly quietly while she filled both their empty glasses. After they drank up, the atmosphere ironically sobered back to normal.

"Jokes aside Naruto. I've known Hinata all my life. And I don't believe for a second, I mean for a _second_ that she meant anything she said to you that night."

Naruto looked down silently, "I don't know…everything she said made sense. I _did_ ignored her feelings for a long time."

"No you did not! Besides you can makeup for all the misunderstanding. You can't change the past but you can do something about the future. Just as you've had to work hard for everything else in your life, do what it takes to get her back."

They locked eyes and her next words held a magnitude of heavy significance. And in his deep ocean blue eyes, she could finally see something other than sadness. She could see determination; and as experience has shown, nothing could come in the way of Naruto and his goals. Her words echoed his mind;

" _Fight for her Naruto."_

 _..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey lovely people! Thank you so much for all your feedback, both the encouraging ones and constructive ones. I'm actually going to make an effort to respond to them at the bottom of each chapter, starting from the first chapter, because I think it'd be nice to communicate with you guys! So keep an eye out for that. Anyway, grab your popcorn, and get into it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Enjoy & feel free to share your thoughts!_

...

The dining hall was presented with a grand table for the capacity of twenty invitees who were all currently mingling and chatting. The decor was beautiful yet simple in the usual Tokonoma reception style. The walls were donned with calligraphic scrolls and vibrant paintings, while vases of flowers graced every corner. A subtle cherry blossom fragrance roamed from the bowls of burning incense and the atmosphere was accompanied by two artists playing strings and percussions. The raven and chestnut haired cousins stood side by side observing the crowd, while Hyuuga Hiashi talked to the Hokage and other leaders.

"Everyone is here except him." Hinata whispered, referring to the Amegakure heir. "Apparently, he's the type to make an entrance." At this piece of information, Neji looked beyond unimpressed, "And Kakashi-san looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but here."

"Something he and I have in common at the moment." the prodigy replied.

They both noticed how the Akimichi clan leader was eyeing the dining table impatiently, clearly also unhappy by their guest's lateness as well.

"If he eats anything like Choji, we'll all still be starving by the end of the night." the male by her side pointed out.

"That's not very nice." she replied in a whimsy tone.

He donned an expression that said he was being perfectly candid.

"Fine, there's some truth to it." the heiress admitted, humour laced in her voice.

"Some?" Neji raised his brow.

A quick glance at the way Choji's father was glaring at the delicious food displayed on the long table, had her struggling to hold back a giggle.

"I wouldn't want to be those rice balls by the looks he's giving them." Neji pointed out seriously.

She covered her mouth and tittered quietly so not to draw attention to them.

Internally, her cousin was glad to hear the sound.

He'd been woken up by hard knocks at his door that very morning, to find Hanabi and Aiko-san both dragging him to Hinata's room. Apparently, her dance instructor had found the heiress in a state of despair when she went to wake her up for her training and didn't know how to calm the girl. Soon, Hanabi joined them and was at loss for words, not having known priorly that Naruto and her sister had even been dating to begin with. Soon, after many failed attempts from both at soothing the desperately miserable girl, they sought out Neji. He was always able to maintain a placid composure in every situation, which couldn't be said for Hanabi, who had a stormy personality and tended to be very blunt. Ultimately, his words of reason and cool disposition calmed the heiress for the time being, in addition to the fact that he had the most background information on what was going on with her. By mid afternoon, Hinata was showered, dressed and doing her best to appear as though nothing was wrong. By evening, on their way to the dinner, she and Neji had their best poker face on.

For that reason, in the moments he could bring humour to her, it made him very happy, although he wasn't an overly expressive person.

"I'm so glad you're part of this mission with me Neji nii-san." she finally whispered; aware of his efforts to make things less difficult for her. And though he was not her brother, they were as close as any real siblings could be, so it was not uncommon for Hinata to refer to him as such.

He glanced at her with gentle eyes and she felt truly grateful.

It was at that moment that the doors flew open and in walked a young man that carried an evident amount of ego in every step he took. The soft murmurs of conversation that had filled the room came to a stop. All eyes fell on the newcomer, and it appeared he revelled in the attention. Behind him were two men that shadowed him, but it wasn't clear what their purpose was.

Fūma Kenji had long fiery copper hair and eyebrows that matched, while his contrasting eyes were dark and deep as coal. The sort of midnight eyes that all Uchiha possessed when their Sharingan wasn't active. His silver hitaiate kept his hair from falling in his face and he wore grey pants held together by a samurai belt that had an impressive looking sword hanging on the side, while his burgundy cloak covered the top portion of his body, front and back. The material that made up his clothing was noticeably expensive. At his feet was the standard shinobi footwear with white bandages up to his upper ankle.

"Welcome to Konoha." Kakashi greeted the new arrivals, "we intend for you to have a very pleasant stay here."

"I'm in the habit of having a good time anywhere I go Hokage-sama." Kenji replied amicably, voice bold and smooth.

"Great. Now that you've arrive, may we all take our respective seats." he addressed everyone. And by 'respective', Kakashi meant every seat had a reserved name and it was no coincidence that Hinata's seat was next to Kenji's and Neji's next to hers.

When everyone was seated, the copy-nin started a speech probably written by Kurenai-sensei about foreign relationships and the history between both villages.

Within seconds into his speech, Fūma Kenji became aware of the heiress by his side and moments later, he made it a point to observe her with scrutiny. By the end of Kakashi's speech, her skin crawled at the intensity of his attention, but she pretended she was unaware. Soon, everyone began to eat.

"Hyuuga Hinata." The male heir discerned. It wasn't a question. It was somehow an affirmation to himself, like he'd spoken his thoughts out loud.

Not sure how to respond to the Fūma's acknowledgment, Hinata quietly nodded and served herself instead.

"It seems my imagination has fallen short in regards to your beauty." He finally stated.

"You're too kind." she said quietly and slowly stirred her soup.

"Not in the least. You are exquisite." he replied, and then asked, "are you seated by me by your choice or was this arranged?"

The question caught her off guard. If she said it was her own volition, he will surely not hesitate to assume she was interested in him, which was not the case. Yet, if she said it was organized by the hokage, he might be suspicious as to why.

"It was arranged." Neji interjected, answering for her.

"By whom?"

"Her father. He's under the impression you'd be a good suitor." her cousin lied easily.

"You sound like you disagree." Kenji perceived.

Neji didn't bother responding and let his silence speak for itself.

"What about you Hinata-chan, are you in agreement with your cousin? That I'm not a good potential suitor?" his voice had a teasing tone to it.

"I agree with whatever is best for the clan. And whatever is best for the clan is in line with my father's wishes."

"Spoken like a true heiress." the Fūma male said approvingly. One of his servants approached to serve him and Hinata watched as he was catered. What kind of man needed his plate to be dished by another, when the food sat right in front of him, she wondered.

"What is there to do around the Leaf?" Kenji wanted to know after a few bites.

"A lot. We have some of the most beautiful parks in the Fire Nation and-

"No, no." he interrupted her, "I mean, what fun can I have here?"

She paused.

"…what exactly do you have in mind?" Hinata was almost scared to ask.

"The nightlife, of course."

"Oh, yes. Izakaya's pub is popular."

"Good. That will be my first stop after dinner. I'd like for you to accompany me Hinata-chan."

Dread danced across her skin. She couldn't refute, could she?

"I'll be escorting her back to the palace." Neji interjected pointedly.

Kenji chuckled, "I sense you're not fond of me Hyuuga Neji."

"I'm simply fulfilling my duty."

"You're not fun at parties, I imagine." Kenji provoked and the heiress felt she had to speak.

"Our family is very strict." Hinata interrupted with an apologetic smile. The copper male returned a cunning smile.

"Then I'll teach you how to loosen up a little. Trust me princess, I can show you a _good_ time." his voice was low and insinuating.

There was a pause as both Hyuuga considered the meaning behind his words. Hinata had to control her evident discomfort, finally understanding what the Hokage had meant about Kenji's infamous behaviour with beautiful women. Meanwhile, her cousin was having none of it.

"I suggest you refrain from speaking to the heiress in that manner." Neji said.

The tension was suddenly heavy in the air as the raven girl found herself seated between both males. The mission could not be jeopardized but damn, the heir seemed to have no qualms about his advances.

"Imagine being stuck in a genjutsu with your cousin and the only way to end it was getting that giant kunai from up his ass. " Kenji addressed Hinata instead.

Her eyes widened slightly, hardly believing his impudence.

Neji glanced at Kenji unfazed, "With such an excellent sense of humour, you'll fit right in with the clowns at the Konoha circus."

An icy pause.

Kenji smiled dryly, not enjoying being insulted in front of Hinata, who seemed to be the new object of his desire.

After a long moment of silence in which only the sounds of plates and silver chopsticks could be heard, the copper male spoke once more.

"Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot Neji but do not take my jokes personally. As for you Hinata-chan, I apologize if I was wrong to ask for your company tonight. My intentions are pure, I assure." he claimed, "Sometimes, my humour can be misunderstood and my confidence can be seen as arrogance. But since becoming heir to my father's clan, I'm learning to grow out of my old ways and becoming the man he wishes me to be." Kenji paused and added as affirmation glowed within intense dark eyes, "I'm enthralled by your grace and your beauty Hinata, and I truly wish to know you better."

The short speech and somewhat confession took her by complete surprise.

"No need to apologize," she replied, trying to placid the situation, the mission always in the back of her mind."My cousin is also very protective of me, so he might come across strongly. He means no harm."

Neji chose not to support her excuse but didn't disagree either.

"Great." Kenji said charmingly, all things forgotten, "so if nightlife does not interest you, what else would you like to do? You mentioned some parks earlier."

"Yes, Hisako Park is a tourist favorite."

"Then it's settled. We'll go there for a walk tomorrow at noon." he informed; not asking for her opinion.

She nodded reluctantly.

"Perfect." he voiced.

...

It was half an hour later that Neji and Hinata were skillfully shrouded against the giant oak tree opposite the Inn that hosted Kenji and his companions. The rest of dinner had consisted of listening mutely on her part and continual talking on the heir's part. Soon after the clan leaders and Hokage had dispersed, both Hyuuga jounin made a show of returning to the estate, only to remain hidden across the hostel awaiting on Kenji. Nothing suspicious had happened so far, however, trailing a target for information was part of basic shinobi spying, so the two began tracking Kenji's movements as soon as he started to make his journey across the village. They remained concealed within the forest, moving at civilian speed several meters behind. The two servants that shadowed his every movement were close behind him. The heiress had long discerned that they were probably very well trained and were there for protection, so Neji resolved to watch them closely as well.

The Hyuuga pair suppressed their chakra to remain unidentifiable when their guest headed towards what they assumed was Izakaya's pub. The village was particularly busy with activities on full swing.

The Amegakure visitor in question, seemed to be getting distracted by the various attractions and booths displayed on the streets of Konoha and would stop here and there multiple times to either buy something, inquire about it or make pleasantries with people. He would turn corners, circle and zigzag within market counters so often that his two guards lost him half way through and looked around in a state of confusion at the commotion around them. They tried to locate where their leader had gone, but the heir seemed to not have noticed and quickly continued on his merry way through the venues, leaving them behind in the bustling crowd.

"He's gotten carried away and lost his men." the Hyuuga girl muttered to her cousin as they continued to follow behind their target.

Neji shook his head to disagree and spoke after a moment of silence with his thoughts, "He did it on purpose Hinata. Watch him closely; body language and mannerisms."

She raised her brows in surprise and then focused on Keji more vigilantly, watching his behavior and actions.

Slowly, she realized his jovial disposition seemed forced. Her attentiveness increased as her lilac eyes zeroed in on the meaning behind his movements. That was when she noticed everything about his demeanor was fake.

Although the copper heir would smile at a lady behind the booth and ask about her gold medallions, his eyes were alert and aware of his surrounding. Every turn he made was done on purpose but looked spontaneous, as though putting on a show. He would lean here and there, flirt with passing Konoha girls from time to time, but it was all a performance. For whom? The heiress wondered with dread.

"It's all an act." she confirmed to her cousin.

"Good." he praised with approval, although Hinata was more impressed he had figured it out so quickly.

"Which means he purposefully separated himself from the other two while making it seem like he didn't notice."

"Correct."

"But why would he do that?" she pondered out loud.

It also didn't make sense that Kenji would evade his guards while being aware that both Konoha Shinobi were tracking him. Maybe he prefered going to Izakaya's pub without the two men following his every step at a party. Yet, as the thought popped into her mind, it dissipated as soon as they realized their target had abruptly cut across the venue into the forest.

Neji suddenly grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled her back behind a tree for cover. The action happened in a matter of a blink and her Byakugan was activated even before she'd released her next breath. A quick glance at her cousin showed his bloodline was also activated as well. And in the next moment, she focused on her peripheral vision, which had opened up to nearly 360 degrees. She observed that Kenji, who was now five hundred meters away from them, was moving North at a vigorous speed.

"He hasn't seen us." she realized.

Her cousin agreed, "I thought he did when he came into the forest."

"Izakaya's pub is West, not North."

"It think he never intended to go there in the first place."

"So...he wants to keep his real destination a secret, even from his own men? That explains why he eluded them."

Neji nodded and after a meaningful look, she knew they were both wondering the same thing.

 _What is in Konoha, that could be so secretive to a foreigner?_

Hinata looked in the direction he had gone and could see Kenji was now two kilometers away.

"He's moving fast.

"Not fast enough." Her cousin responded smugly and she smiled briefly.

With that, both Hyuuga surged onto separate trees and took off after the copper haired male; effortlessly evading and gliding through branches as the forest blurred around them. In a few minutes they were meters behind him once more. They slowed down to avoid getting too close; not wanting to be noticed.

The male heir arrived at an old cabin hidden behind the woods. It looked to be abandoned, yet there were signs of a human presence inside. Hinata knelt down on a large branch, masked by the leaves and the fact she was high up in the tree. Her cousin was at a similar height, on a tree not far from her. They watched as Kenji looked around several times to make sure he hadn't been followed. After discerning that he was safe, he knocked on the door.

A figure opened and stepped out the cabin.

To Hinata's surprise, the secret person was covered from head to toe in a long cloak. Their entire face and body was hidden behind the dark material.

Soon a hushed conversation in whispers started between Kenji and the stranger.

With her Byakugan, Hinata could see the individual's chakra flow and anatomy, but with her vision being infrared, it focused more on body heat than distinct facial features. With that said, she had determined that the person behind the cloak was a woman.

The conversation went on in quiet murmurs for about six minutes, and then the Amegakure heir turned around and left. The cloaked female also left towards the East at a speed that confirmed she was a shinobi.

Neji looked to Hinata and hand-signalled they should separate. He was to follow the new target, and she was to follow Kenji. The heiress nodded at the new plan and her cousin split away a second later.

Miles went by as she pursued the male heir. It wasn't long before she realized he was indeed going to Izakaya's pub after all. When he neared his destination, he slowed down completely and walked away from the forest into the town.

At the pub, his two men were seated at the front entrance, appearing to have been waiting for him. Kenji walked up to them and Hinata was close enough that she could hear the conversation.

"I've been searching for both of you." the male heir lied.

"Our apologies Lord Fūma, we lost sight of you in the fair. So we came here knowing this was your intended destination." one of the guards spoke.

"We'll discuss this later. As of right now, I'd like to have a good time."

Following his statement, all three walked into the pub.

Half an hour later, it was obvious Kenji wasn't leaving anytime soon. She guessed he would party till the early hours of the next day.

It was one in the morning when Neji joined her. The raven girl was perched comfortably on a tree, quietly watching the event going on inside the building with her Byakugan on.

"I followed the woman past the gates of Konoha into no-man's-land for a while. Eventually, I had to stop when I realized she was going to cross the border." he explained.

Hinata frowned, standing up, "How is it possible that we've had an intruder in the Leaf from another land?"

"Not sure."

"Was she aware of you following her?"

"I doubt it." He responded, "We have to report this to the Hokage. He should still be at the tower."

"And Kenji?"

Neji watched the copper male in question through the walls of the pub for a minute.

"He's drunk. We're done with him for tonight." her cousin deduced, de-activating his Byakugan.

She nodded and they both left.

After having reported the information to Kakashi, it was obvious that something very suspicious was in effect with the arrival of the Fūma heir. This meant that Hinata's mission had a definite purpose after all and she couldn't jeopardized it.

It didn't change the fact that when she returned to her room that night, the misery she had been able to shove aside throughout the day fully returned. Hinata yearned for Naruto and wondered what he was thinking, where he was, and what he was doing. A part of her wished he would come after her; sneak into the compound again and refuse to leave until she told him the truth. But as she felt the tears run down her cheeks onto her pillow, she knew he wouldn't be coming. And even if he did, she still could not disclose information.

His absence was loud in ears as she buried herself in the covers, praying for sleep.

...

To Hinata's greatest disappointment, Kenji seemed to have impressed her father somehow and the Hyuuga invited the Konoha visitor for tea at the clan estate upon hearing that his daughter was going on a walk to the park with him.

The servants moved rapidly, making a fuss about getting the heiress ready before the young man's arrival. She nearly frowned at the scene while fighting the frustration building. The servant to her left must have brushed her hair at least a hundred times; completely unnecessary.

"Don't look so morbid." Aiko began, "From what I've heard, Hyuuga-sama has never invited a suitor to the palace before."

"He is not a suitor." Hinata responded gracefully.

"Of course he is. And a very charming one at that. Am I right ladies?" She inquired of the other two servants who both giggled in agreement.

The raven girl couldn't help rolling her eyes at the sounds the three young women emitted. In retrospect, Hinata could have better hid her emotions but the situation was beyond her control and exasperation. Aiko consequently noticed the slip of annoyance from the princess, which she found intriguing. With her curiosity now at high alert, she decided to explore the nature of her student's mood.

"Ayami, I think Hinata's hair is as sleek as humanly possible for Kami's sake." she told the servant girl, who nearly dropped the brush in her hand and moved away from the heiress to quietly leave the room.

"You too Sayuri. I think you're done here." Aiko instructed and the other servant left as well.

The raven girl relaxed in her seat, letting her back lean against the wooden chair, instead of sitting up straight as she was required to within the clan walls. Aiko, however didn't mind because she cared little for all that formality when they were alone.

"What was that?" she wanted to know instead.

"What was what?"

"The look from earlier."

Hinata feigned innocence, "what look?"

"You rolled your eyes. Very unladylike, might I add."

A sigh left Hinata's lips, "Why must I be so perfect all the time. Why must I be the epitome of poise at every moment of the day? I never have to worry about any of it with my friends. They don't care if I sit straight, how I walk, or if I eat elegantly."

 _Neither does Naruto_ ; the thought flashed through her mind.

"Which is why they are all uncivilized. Especially that one you call Kiba. Heavens, he walks around like he was raised by wolves."

The Hyuuga smiled, "Kiba's an Inuzuka. That clan is not exactly made up of debutants."

"Regardless, my point is, your friends don't care about etiquette because they don't know the first or last thing about nobility. You do. Kenji-san understands. He was raised in the same way you were. But, you're not as enthused about him as the clan would expect."

Hinata berated herself for letting her opinion slip onto her face, even if it was only for a slight second; a shinobi should be difficult to read, if they wished to be. Kakashi and Neji had mastered that ability.

"I don't believe in being forced into matrimony." She finally admitted gently.

Aiko nodded slowly, "Unfortunately for you, there is less liberty to make life lasting decisions like marriage on your own. You can decide on a suitor, but he'd have to be approved by the clan either way."

Her student sighed in defeat.

"Sometimes I wish I was a regular civilian. I'd be able to love whoever I wanted."

An image of Naruto's pain from their last encounter resurfaced and she closed her eyes briefly. It had devastated her so much to hurt him, and every time she replayed the memory, her heart would clench achingly and she'd have to take deep breathes to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, they were met with the pale orbs of Aiko's worried gaze.

"I'm concerned for you. Is there someone else?" she posed.

"Yes." Was the whispered response.

"Yesterday morning, when we found you…you were..." she failed to find the right words to describe, "...sobbing, so much. Is he a Branch House Hyuuga? That would explain why you can't be with him?"

The heiress shook her head.

"Is he from our clan at all?"

"No. And he's the last surviving member of his clan, as far as I know. I-it's, um, it's Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled the last part, already feeling the familiar yearn in her chest.

There was a long pause as the other woman processed the revelation.

"Oh…" she finally responded.

Another silent stretch.

"I mean...oh my." Eyes widening further as her surprise grew.

The etiquette instructor had only known Hinata for six weeks, in which she'd been entirely unaware of her student's long history and adoration towards the blonde shinobi. Being a Branch House Hyuuga meant that she rarely found herself in the presence of the heiress in prior years when growing up. Although she was the elder of the two, it was only by three years, which meant that they could have been friends as little girls if it hadn't been for the class structure acting as a barrier. The very first time Hinata and Aiko had interacted was after the latter had become the clan's official etiquette instructor and was promptly assigned to the clan princess.

Despite that, Hinata quickly grew to admire Aiko's no-nonsense, straight to the point, unapologetic confidence and poise. She found things in Aiko that she felt was lacking in herself and hoped the closer they became, the more those aspects would rub off on her. She really valued and respected Aiko, like an older sister.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Close to four weeks since we've been together. And I've loved him most of my life."

"And having the clan orchestrate a marriage between you and any other man is not what you want."

She nodded.

"Naruto and you are very different."

Hinata paused thoughtfully, "Yes...I suppose we are different, he's charismatic and I'm reserved. But at the core of it all, we share the same values in life; that matters more than the little things we like and don't like."

"Well...all you have to do now is survive this day and worry about tomorrow when it arrives. Things are not always what they seem." was Aiko's advice to the raven girl. They weren't the most promising words but they were realistic, just like the young woman who'd spoken them.

The heiress smiled half heartedly.

O _ne day at a time_.

...

And indeed, she survived the long hour seated across dark eyes that wouldn't leave her for longer than a minute. Eyes that followed every movement she made, from preparing the tea in the traditional steps, to the very last conversation they'd had upon emptied cups.

Her walk with Kenji was not nearly as awful as she imagined it to be. It mostly consisted of the male providing long and lengthy answers to short questions Hinata had asked in the efforts of keeping conversation. Despite very much enjoying talking about himself, she _did_ find out the heir was not as shallow as he initially appeared to be. Somehow, they touched on some somber topics, like death, a common trait amongst many shinobi.

"I've lost someone I loved and it will haunt me for the rest of my life." he confessed when they had slowed below the cherry blossoms. Hisako Park lived up to its reputation in every single aspect. The grand stretch of greenery had varying beds of flowers with beautiful vines and trees that fit together like an orchestrated puzzle. It was the result of a wild forest that had been tamed and transformed into eden; with benches dispersed across the public garden.

Hinata considered what he had said with empathy. Losing loved ones was almost always a certitude in their line of work and can only be avoided if a person decided to close themselves off to the possibilities of ever caring for another human being.

"But, it has pushed me to fight for things I didn't care for before. To make choices that matter. Back home, I want to be known as a protector, not the son of a great man."

"Does your father's reputation shadow yours in Amegakure?"

He nodded, frowning slightly, "Ame is his greatest pride. It has come a long way since being the war torn city it was thanks to his leadership. Our people love and respect him. But as his son, I'm only known for being a good time and having a great affinity for women. Though, I still fail to see why those things are a sin."

"They're not the worst traits or the most sinful but...I don't believe one man needs multiple women." she spoke gently and he had the decency to look contrite, so she continued, "and having an excess of anything is never good."

The heiress remembered how drunk he'd been the night before. It was a miracle he was so put together that morning.

"You don't have a good impression of me. Frankly, I don't blame you, given my reputation and behaviour." he paused and added, "but as I said last night, being chosen as heir has given me a chance to take control and start over. To follow in my father's footsteps. I have a long way to go. But I have to start somewhere."

"That is noble of you." She offered.

He laughed the kind of laugh that was anything but amused.

"No. I'm the furthest thing from noble my dear." He said, his dark eyes looking less alive than they usually do.

"And yet you've made an active decision. Don't take that for granted." she gave a little smile of encouragement and he stilled.

Just gazed at her.

"Anything wrong?" the heiress wondered, stopping as well.

The male levelled his eyes to hers for several seconds; like he was seeing her for the first time.

"You really _are_ kind, aren't you?" he said, like he'd just had an epiphany, "I expected you to be very different...something else. I heard of your exploits as a kunoichi and how beautiful you were, long before I met you. I thought you'd be self absorbed and presumptuous. But watching you last night at dinner and this morning at tea, I realized how humble you are. There is a purity about you and yet I know how lethal you can be if you wanted to. Those delicate hands of yours can kill as easily as they can caress. But the thing that struck me the most is your kindness. It radiates from you. I saw the way the servants look up to you. They would lay their lives down without a second thought; not just out of duty but because they are devoted to you. You're a good person." he deduced and then looked regretful, as though he was certain she would be the opposite.

She found that odd and decided to think better on it, sensing his initial impression of her was somehow connected to the mission and the real reason as to why he was in Konoha.

"Who told you about me before we met?" she questioned cautiously.

He did not reply; smiled instead. And then, his act was back on.

"Forget I said anything." changing the subject, he resumed his walking, "I'm famished. Let's go into town for a meal."

She knew then, that she had hit on something important but decided not to press on.

While in town, her thoughts on the mission were replaced with dread at being in public with him. Every passerby that came across pointedly stared at the pair as Kenji grabbed her arm. To everyone else, they looked like an affectionate couple going on a date.

Yet Hinata's heart was in her throat, fearing that at any corner, Naruto would be there. She didn't have the strength to stand by Kenji in front of the young man she loved. Fortunately, luck was on her side, because there was no sign of the blonde male anywhere. It both appeased her fears and worried her deeply. Especially when they came by his favourite, Ramen Ichiraku, and he wasn't there.

The heir and heiress had lunch out, and the waitress gushed about how wonderful they looked together, meanwhile laughing giddily at everything Kenji said to her.

It was four in the afternoon when the Fūma decided to accompany her back to the palace. He comfortably place an arm around her shoulder, while she pretended she wasn't uncomfortable. With great relief, she realized they were minutes away from the compound; but it seemed her luck had finally run out.

"Hinata?" Came the voice that halted their journey.

Walking out a forest path was her old teammate.

"Kiba-kun." She mumbled, surprise written all over her face.

Not only was Kiba with someone else, the other male was the last person she wanted to run into; aside from Naruto.

Dark Uchiha eyes moved from her face to where Kenji's arm was touching her, and back to her face. Hinata thought, if she could turn into thin air, that moment would be the ideal time to do so. But she couldn't, and instead had to quickly replace her surprise with a fake smile.

Although Sasuke's expression showed no indication of any emotion, the raven girl knew better. This was Naruto's closest friend in the world. She knew for a fact Sasuke had heard about them finally being a couple. And seeing her with a stranger did not make sense.

"Who is your...friend?" Kiba questioned.

"I'm Fūma Kenji, heir to the Fūma clan and next leader to Amegakure."

There was a long pause where neither Kiba or Sasuke said a word.

"And we are returning from a lovely date." The copper haired male continued.

" _Date?_ " the Inuzuka nearly choked on his own tongue, not bothering to conceal the confusion both in his voice and on his face.

"Yes." Kenji's arm tightened on her shoulder.

"Care to explain Hinata?"

"It's a long story Kiba..." She fumbled, giving him pleading eyes to let it go.

"She has nothing to explain. As far as my knowledge is concerned, Hinata belongs to no one. Unless you're here to claim otherwise? And if you are, then I'm more than happy to knock some sense into you." The Fūma challenged.

Kiba laughed, "Is this guy fucking serious?"

"Do I look anything but serious?"

Akamaru was growling at Kenji seconds later, ready for attack. The giant dog-nin, almost as tall as Hinata, was not to be taken lightly.

Sensing the shift in the air, Kenji placed his hand on his katana, moving forward. And Kiba took a threatening step as well, making an animal-like growl.

"Enough."

Everyone stilled at the Uchiha's voice.

"This is a waste of time. Kiba, we have a mission to report." Sasuke reminded.

The Inuzuka glared at Kenji for a little longer. And then relented.

"If you need to talk, you know where to find me." He finally said to the raven girl.

She smiled warily, apology in her eyes.

They returned to the forest path but she didn't miss the way Sasuke's eyes lingered on her before they left. Despite being stoic as only the Uchiha could be, Hinata knew the dark haired shinobi disapproved.

Worry drained the colour from her face, as she realized it was inevitable that Sasuke would inform Naruto on what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh hey again! That's right, I'm posting two chapters in a row to make up for the absence! But to be honest, this whole working full-time and 'adulting' thing cuts into my free time. How do you guys do it, any tips? Anyway, thanks for the support!_

 _Enjoy and feel free to share your thoughts!_

...

Two weeks went by in the same manner; Hinata spent her mornings with Kenji, early afternoons with her father dealing with clan issues, late afternoons with Aiko in preparation for the upcoming Hyuuga Annual Ceremony and evenings to put together all the intel that she was able to retrieve for the mission. Meanwhile, throughout the weeks, the Fūma male had developed relationships with many Hyuuga members in his age group. He was almost always at the estate sparring with the new friends; a group of young males from the clan. It soon attracted the women as well and it wasn't uncommon for Neji and Hinata to find a group of them mingling with Kenji, having a good time.

"He's trying to get our people to accept him, so the elders will support him once he asks your hand in marriage." Aiko had said dreamily to the heiress one afternoon after her lessons.

When Hinata asked her cousin's opinion, he had an entirely different impression of Kenji's new popularity.

"Why gain the trust of our people, when your union to him is irrelevant to whether some branch members like him or not."

They were seating in the garden enjoying the sun beams, not far from Kenji and said branch members. The group was laughing hysterically at a story the Amegakure heir was detailing.

"Then what could he be up to?"

"I can't say with certainty, but I trust him less than I did the first night we met him. He's somehow slithered his way into our clan. And still continues to meet with the cloaked woman at the cabin."

Hinata fully turned towards her cousin in surprise.

"I thought she ran past the border into foreign land?"

"She comes back to meet him twice a week but in the last seven days, they've met every single night." he explained, turning serious, "something has changed recently and I believe whatever they're planning; it's happening soon."

Several hours later, they stood in the Hokage's office, trying to put all the pieces together. The first puzzle was deducing how the cloaked woman was able to infiltrate past Leaf gates despite all walls being guarded at every hour of the day. ANBU rotated their watch at all times around the perimeter that surrounded Konoha. The fact that someone was able to come in and out, as often as she did was extremely alarming for the security of the village.

"The first night you followed her past the gates, which exit did she take?" Kakashi inquired.

"The walls in the East." Neji replied.

"And who was on that watch?"

Her cousin frowned, "No one…"

They all looked at each other, perplexed.

"No one? Impossible." Kurenai exclaimed. Her wine-colored eyes sparkled with surprise.

The Hokage's nonchalant disposition changed, as he sat up straight and ruffled through some papers.

"That area is reported to have been guarded by two ANBU on that day." he read the information from the documents.

"Maybe she killed them both?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"We would have found bodies."

"Stranger yet…" Neji continued, "...when I returned after chasing her past the border, both guards were in place like they'd never left. I didn't think much on it as I was focused on finding Hinata to ensure she was alright. I also assumed the guards had been walking the perimeter."

"But?" Kurenai prompted, sensing Neji was onto something.

"My bloodline was on. I should have seen them from miles away."

Kakashi rested his arm on the desk, drumming his fingers thoughtfully, "You didn't see them on her way out but they were back on guard on your way in?"

The Hyuuga nodded.

The silver haired man locked eyes with Kurenai for a moment; both silently communicating. When his attention returned to both jounin standing before them, he stood, addressing them solemnly.

"Only one explanation; the two guards are working in collaboration with the cloaked woman. Letting her in and out of Konoha. It also means we have spies in our special forces. And if ANBU members are involved in this; it will almost certainly lead to an assassination. This has officially moved from C-ranked to S-ranked mission. "

The cousins looked at each other, fully understanding the gravity of this new situation.

"W-who...would they want to harm?" Hinata asked hesitantly, fearing the worst.

"Someone important; a leader. The first guess would be the Hokage. But none of the intel we've gathered has shown any interest in him. Whereas the Fūma heir has made efforts to gain the trust of your clan members while pursuing you as a bride. Most importantly, getting in the good graces of your father." Kurenai explained solemnly.

Hinata held her breath.

"Neji says the heir has met with the cloaked woman every night this week. I can imagine Kenji's been gathering information from your clan members, whether they realize it or not, and has probably been feeding her with the details. What upcoming day or event is perfect for an attack?" the answer was obvious.

"The Hyuuga Annual Celebration." the raven girl realized.

"Yes. It's a gathering of all the leaders in Konoha. Hyuuga Hiashi is the most likely target." Kakashi concluded, returning to his seat, "and if he is not, there will be many other important heads present that night. The Hyuuga estate will be full of guests and distractions; perfect to infiltrate unnoticed or in disguise. We need to devise a plan to protect the target. Kill those involved if necessary."

Death; the common denominator for all shinobi. The heiress could already foresee it; blood being shed that night. In her very home. A beautiful celebration, ruined. But why, she desperately wondered. In a time of peace; during a visit that was meant to promote more peace, would the Amegakure leader lay out such a malicious plan? What had her father, her clan, and Konoha ever done to deserve this?

After the time she had spent with Kenji in the past few weeks, she'd come to realize behind the bravado and egotism, he cared deeply for his family. That new image of him did not match a person conspiring for an assassination. And yet, perhaps everything he'd said was well calculated to give off a better impression of himself; the same way he'd gained the trust of many Hyuuga.

"What we'll do first, is inform Hiashi," Kurenai began detailing the plan, wasting no time, "and once everyone is a-

A huge bang resounded from the end of the wall way; interrupting.

They all sensed the approach. Loud steps echoed as multiple feet marched towards the Hokage office. It was one in the morning; hardly the time for a casual visit at the tower. Neji was ready, bloodline activated, kunai out and positioned for attack or defence, whichever came first. The Hokage was still slouched in his seat, coolly watching the door and Kurenai looked neither calm or agitated.

When Hinata recognized one of the chakras approaching, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

 _Oh God. Naruto._ She froze.

He barged in; nearly knocking the door down.

"I don't recall summoning any of you." Kakashi stated. Sasuke and Kiba followed behind the jinchuriki.

One look at the blonde male and Neji understood. His blue eyes, usually warm, were ice cold as they fixed on the Hokage.

"He knows." her cousin said, "about the mission."

Lilac eyes watched the young man she loved, tears blurring her vision, fearing that he hated her; that he would never forgive her; that she would have to live the rest of her life in misery, or do away with herself; because she couldn't possibly live in a world where Naruto despised her.

Her throat was dry with empty words; and it seemed everyone else had lost their tongue as well. So the Hokage decided to speak.

"We deliberated for days; wondering if it should be Hinata to lead this mission. For days we questioned whether or not we should tell you. If you think for a second that this decision was easy Naruto, then you're wrong. But it couldn't be anyone else but her. The decision was made solely based on logic, not feelings." Kakashi admitted, trying to explain the reasoning behind their plan.

The Uzumaki male stood still, but his hands trembled. And in an instant, the sound of knuckles hitting bone resounded.

Kurenai gasped; Kiba was pulling Naruto away, Sasuke was leaning against a wall, Kakashi was wiping the blood from his lips and Hinata was in a stupor.

The office was rendered silent by shock for several minutes.

"I haven't been punched this hard in years. Sitting in an office all day really does make you rusty. " the Hokage said, knowing he could have easily dodged it. The force of the hit had pushed him back several steps, and he had to straighten up from his hunched position.

"You _knew_ about us."

"Naruto-

"And you thought you could make a decision like that without telling me? That I'd be okay with it?! Throwing her at a _stranger_. This mission is over. Find another bait to dangle at him."

"You don't know what you're talking abou-

"I can't let this happen; I _won't_ let this happen."

"Okay, okay." Kakashi lifted his hands, as if in surrender, "Let's talk about this, calmly. You're not thinking rationally-

"She's _mine_." he interrupted, his voice a mixture of anger, exasperation and despair.

It hit the heiress like a boulder and she came out of her trance. Her chest clenched painfully at seeing the raw emotion on his face.

Hinata was on him in a flash, arms wrapped around his waist snugly.

The Hokage fell silent. No one uttered another word.

"Naruto," she cried, burying her face in his neck. She loved him so much it hurt.

Finally releasing all the anguish, Hinata quietly succumbed to her tears. Pretending to be okay the past few weeks, while missing and yearning for him was mentally and emotionally exhausting.

He returned her embrace and they both stood wrapped in each other. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered.

The room was still.

Naruto closed his eyes; he was finally home again.

...

The air was sheathed in mist as rain fell from clouds coating the expanse of the sky. Soothing sounds of heavy drops kissing the earth resounded around them. The heiress watched the serene grey world outside the window and thought about how appropriately it matched her current mood. For as long as she could remember, Hinata had always loved the rain. For this reason, she found herself taking comfort in the quiet noise that the hazy weather brought. And in that fragment of time alone, she felt hidden from reality and only existed within that rainy realm.

 _I wonder if Naruto-kun loves the rain as much as I do._ She pondered subconsciously, and then suddenly, the serenity was gone and she needed to be by him. Leaving the bedroom, she walked into Naruto's lounge, and found him standing in the kitchen, shirtless and in comfortable pants. It was a view that caused her heart to race.

He'd heard her come in but did not turn around, concentrated on stirring the boiling pot of ramen on the stove.

Her arms were around his shoulders and she leaned her head on his bare back. The blonde male paused.

"Sit. Breakfast will be ready in a bit."

"Ramen in the morning?" she teased light heartedly.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, and her smile fell at the tone of annoyance in his voice.

Hinata allowed a few beats of silence to go by, before speaking again.

"N-nothing. I was just joking Naruto-kun." She mumbled, "I'll eat anything you make."

He returned to stirring the pot.

She wanted to fix whatever was bugging him, so she placed a gently kiss on his back. And the another. And another.

He allowed her affection and found himself relaxing despite himself.

"I just want to be close to you." she said quietly.

He chuckled gently, "you _are_ close to me."

Her cheeks flushed with relief at hearing his soft laugh. Maybe he wasn't annoyed at her, after all.

She smiled, nuzzling her cheeks affectionately against his back, "Not close enough. It's been so long. Can you just h-hold me for a bit? And then we'll eat."

The heiress was aware of how needy she sounded but didn't care. When he shut the stove off and turned around to face her, their height difference was prominent. Hinata admired how much taller he was as she tilted her head back to gaze up at him in open adoration. He made her feel safe.

Naruto held her close to him and she leaned into his warmth. His blue eyes drank in every inch of her face and the familiar heat in her cheeks at being so close to him returned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing his mood was not completely lifted.

"We need to talk about everything." He said quietly, "I've heard so many rumours. Talks and gossips in the village about you going on dates with _him_. I can't get all these images out my head."

Her previous fears about him never forgiving her returned in full force.

"I was trying to collect intel on him for the mission. Are y-you u-upset with me?"

He didn't answer her question but said instead, "A week after we...separated-

"It wasn't real." she countered immediately, "I w-would _never_ want to end what we have!"

His gaze drifted from her face and his calmness scared her.

It scared her far more than the anger he displayed at the tower. Because that anger came from passion; for her. And he'd always worn his feelings on his sleeves.

The distance in his eyes, was so unlike him.

"...a week after we separated," he repeated, "Sakura stopped by. I was a mess, so she decided to tell me about your new suitor. Trust her to pick the worst timing. But, it pushed me to fight for you. I was going to show up at the Hyuuga mansion and make a big deal about it. I had all the words planned out. Would have fought all the guards if I had to. And then Kiba and Sasuke caught up with me on their way in from a mission. They had just run into you, with _him_."

Her breath hitched.

"I had to see it for myself. I knew I shouldn't. But I couldn't stop. So the next morning, I found you, on one of your dates. You were laughing at something he was saying. Looked like you were having a good time." his voice was lower now, "And it makes sense; the reason why the villagers think you're a perfect couple. After watching you both for couple minutes, I needed a few weeks to cool off. But as the days went by, it got worse and worse. And then Sasuke put the pieces together, about it being a mission. At first, I was so _relieved_ , you have no idea. Then I thought about what Kakashi-sensei had done."

He pulled away from her and took a seat at the chair by the kitchen table, staring out the window at the rain, "You know the rest."

This explained a lot, Hinata thought. When they had left the Hokage tower and came to his place, she expected Naruto to be on her in an instant. She yearned for his kisses, his touch; to be surrounded by his warmth. But he'd urged her to go to sleep instead; sensing how tired she was. Hinata thought nothing too serious about it at the time; they could always make love when she woke up.

Yet, a few hours later, she opened her eyes to an empty bed. And it was only now that she realized that Naruto had not slept by her side at all. Instead, she found him in the kitchen. _Did he sleep on the couch?_ She wondered, deeply hurt.

"You think I actually like him?" Hinata asked gently.

"Do you?" he challenged.

She faltered, shocked he would even consider that a possibility.

" _No_!"

He looked up at her.

The heiress had never raised her voice before. Gently, soft spoken Hinata. And Naruto instantly knew she was telling the truth. That it was _ridiculous_ that he was questioning her; challenging her love and loyalty to him. He knew he should be ashamed of himself.

But unfortunately, jealousy was an ugly thing. It had eaten at him for weeks on end. And he wasn't ready to let it go. He couldn't get the image of her laughing at Kenji's jokes, of Kenji holding her hand in public, of Hinata looking at him kindly. He couldn't let it go. Not yet. It was chewing at him. Her laughs, her smiles, her loving gazes should only ever be for him.

Most of his anger, he was able to relieve at Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei. But his jealousy, unfortunately for Hinata, could only be released on her.

"Please, believe me." her voice trembled with unshed tears, "And I didn't mean any of the things I said that night. About y-you making me feel insignificant. It hurt so much to s-say does lies."

His jaw clenched at the memory; it was like opening an old wound and picking at it with a needle.

"Well, you're a perfect kunoichi...I'll give you that. It was a pretty convincing act." he mumbled.

Hinata couldn't hold back; she rushed towards where his sat and straddled his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him tightly.

" _Please_ believe me." she whispered, her tears dampening his shoulder.

He sighed, the monster that was jealously rapidly fading away. Naruto couldn't keep torturing her for a situation that wasn't her fault. Yes, she hurt him deeply that night, but he knew it was just as devastating for her. Most importantly, he fully understood her decision to take on the mission. He was just as loyal to Konoha as she was. Being upset at her over it was hypocritical. It was a circumstance that was greater than them and he was adult enough to acknowledge that.

"I'm sorry Hinata." he apologized, remorse laced in his voice, "Of course I believe you."

When he pulled her back slightly to take a look at her, his heart ramped in his chest. Her lilac eyes were glossy with tears, her full lashes wet, and delicate brows drawn together in distress. How could anyone look so beautiful in sorrow?

"I love you. Please don't cry. Let's put this behind us, okay?"

She nodded, wiping her tears and smiling gently.

His eyes dropped to her lips; plump, soft and inviting.

And so he took a hand to the back of her nape, grabbed a chunk of her hair and brought her mouth to his. Hinata mewled; melted into the kiss and allowing him the dominant role. Their lips moved against each other; hot, fast, dizzying. His tongue was in her mouth, tasting, exploring and Hinata trembled; her body going pliant in his arms. He kissed her fervently, rolled his tongue around hers; sucking, searching, and holding nothing back. Little sounds left her lips, subsequently being drowned by sounds from their heated makeout. Warmth pooled at her core as he continued to make sweet work of her mouth. He ground his hip into her and Hinata moaned at the feel of his hardness, getting delirious with hunger for him.

When he pulled away from her, she was heaving, fingers gripping his shoulders and body pressed up against him.

"How much do you love me?" he wanted to know, voice gruff with lust.

"So _much_."

"Then show me." Blue eyes bore into lavender.

The heiress wasn't exactly sure what he wanted and neither was he, but he needed her to somehow cure the wounds that the heartbreak had caused.

Hinata had never considered herself daring, but in that moment, it wasn't about her shyness; it was all about him. So, she lowered herself off his lap and onto her knees, shaky hands undoing the zipper of his pants. Upon realizing what she was up to, the pounding in his ribcage could not possibly get any louder. He watched her, anticipation building.

When she grabbed the hem of his pants, he lifted himself briefly off the seat to help her drag the clothing down his legs, releasing his manhood. The raven beauty looked up to meet blue eyes, dark lust, staring intensely at her. The knot in her stomach tightened and spread down to her core. Her cheeks flushed red. When she looked down at his hardness, her eyes were hazy with desire. Hinata wrapped her delicate fingers around him, and the blonde male released a shaky breath. Taking that as encouragement, she pumped him in her hand with steady strokes, up and down. Naruto groaned, hands gripping the armrests so hard that she thought he might break them. His reaction made her chest bloom, so she leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue up the entire length. He hissed, and with each lick that followed, Naruto felt he was losing his mind.

She continued a few more times, until he could take no more. The blonde moved his hands from the armrests into her hair, stopping her.

"In your mouth, _hime_." he instructed, breathing hard.

The term of endearment and hoarseness in his voice had molten heat shoot between her legs. She never imagined pleasuring him could turn her on so much.

Hinata had never done this before. Hopefully the conversations about Ino's colourful sex life would come in handy now. Otherwise, she would simply go by instinct.

Without a second thought, she wrapped her lips around the head. Curious at the salty taste of his pre-cum, she swirled her tongue around the sensitive tip.

"Oh _fuck._ " Naruto grunted, eyes closing shut.

Eagerly wanting to please him, she moved forward and started to take him fully into her mouth. It was only half way through that his tip hit the base of her throat. She knew he was huge from having him inside her before but using her mouth was different.

So she held him at the base to take a few inches off, and pushed the rest of him down her throat. The taste of him was intoxicating; he felt like a hard rod covered in soft skin. Naruto dug his fingers into her scalp, guiding her head up and down his length as Hinata complied to the rhythm.

" _Yes, just like that,_ " he growled, " _you're amazing._ "

The heiress had never felt so enraptured; like she'd turned into a vixen. It was intoxicating.

She sucked him off in a steady pace, causing Naruto's grip in her hair to tightened as he bucked his hips into her mouth. She looked at his face, mouth full of him, and saw his head was leaned back, eyes closed in complete abandon. She tried relaxing her throat more, so he could slid in easier but with him bucking into her, his impressive length was slightly too much. Her throat constricted as she gagged around him.

Naruto pulled himself out, and her coughing subdued. He lifted her back on his lap and kissed her hard in a wet kiss; mostly tongue. Meanwhile, his hands were making quick work of her clothing.

"W-why did you s-stop me?" she mewled, pulling away briefly.

"I'd rather come inside you tonight." he told her with another bruising kiss. At his words, the heat between her legs ached so unbearably, she almost begged for it.

He lifted her dress up, not bothering to take it off completely and carried her to the kitchen table, where he bent her over the surface. He had a perfect view of her round and supple rear, covered in simple nude panties. The damp patch from her arousal was noticeable. The blonde male pushed the material to the side, and nearly came at the sight of her pink flushed core. Without warning, he lapped at her, relished the taste of her heat. Hinata moaned; trembling. The sensation was dizzying and she was already too sensitive.

And then he slammed into her with one sure thrust.

She whimpered, and grabbed the edge of the table in front of her with both hands.

" _So_ _good_." he choked out, hissing at the incredible tightness; hot and wet in the best way imaginable.

He took his time, wanting to savour every inch of her core, from the entrance of her walls to the spot deep inside that made her cry out. His thrust were slow but firm, hitting her with calculated precision. Time was lost on them as he made love to her.

" _P-please...more."_ she eventually begged, and Naruto didn't need to be told twice.

He moved his hands from her waist and placed them on either side of her onto the surface for better leverage. And then he pounded her into the table.

The little noises she made got considerably louder, hovering between gasps and whimpers. The room was filled with her moans; music to his ears.

" _No one can make you feel this way_." He grunted, their bodies sleek with sweat.

She mewled, his words eliciting so much pleasure that her core twitched, stomach coiling impossibly tight.

" _I'm yours,_ " she cried out, feeling his hand come up to intertwined with hers at the edge of the table. She held on to him in a painful grip, her walls tightening around him, as he fucked her fervidly.

Just like a snap Hinata came hard, sobbing his name.

He grunted, the all consuming pleasure buzzing in his head, love beating in his chest, and released all the pent up hurt, jealousy, and lust deep inside her as her core squeezed him.

Naruto laid flushed on her. Both were heaving, trying to catch their breath; completely and utterly in love.

The rain continued to pour as she rested her head on the table, too tired to move, surrounded by his body heat, the way she'd wanted.

Even when their breathing had returned to normal, they didn't move. He remained inside her and their fingers were still interlocked.

"I don't think I ever told you Naruto-kun. But I love the rain." she mumbled, sleepily.

"Yeah?" he replied in a drowsy voice.

She nodded.

"What else do you love?"

"You." she replied, suddenly overwhelmed by emotions, "And I'm _so_ sorry about everything." tears threatening to spill over.

He looked at her with gentle eyes. He's back to the Naruto she knows; the one who wears his feelings on his sleeves.

"It's fine. I'm sorry about earlier too. Hey, no more tears. You cry too much." he teased with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

She gave a quiet laugh, wiping them away, "Maybe I'm a big baby."

"No way. Not with a body like that." he grinned; handsome as ever.

The heiress flushed beat red, " _Naruto!_ Don't be s-such a p-perv."

He chuckled, raising his brows, "Really Hinata; you realize I'm still _inside_ you, right?"

She looked away from him, her face the colour of a tomato.

"And just earlier, you were sucking on my-

" _Naruto!"_ she squealed and he laughed.

Some time later, they eventually untangled themselves from each other's limbs. Naruto convinced her to join him for a shower, where he subsequently made love to her again; against the tiled walls.

By the time they were dressed, Naruto still shirtless but in fresh new pants and Hinata in one of his shirts and boxers; they were so hungry that they ravished the ramen in minutes. And then got comfortable on the couch, watching the rain. They talked about everything and anything in each other's arms.

It continued to rain. And they were happy.

...

Outside his apartment, watching them from the obscurity of the high tree, was the cloaked woman.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi there everyone! Has it really been months since my last update?! Honestly I'm just as surprised as you guys, where has the time gone? Thank you to everyone who's asked how I'm doing and wished everything is going well with me. I've just been really busy with work and life, etc. But I'm back! So this chapter's pretty short but I feel it's a good stand alone piece to pick up where the story left off. And from chapter eight, things will continue full swing. I've caught up with the reviews and feed back since my last post and I'm excited for you to read what's to come. Anyway, thanks for the support. Enjoy and feel free to share your thoughts! :)_

* * *

On the roof of the Hokage tower, built with maroon bricks and forest green railings, sat two males who had an unresolved matter to discuss. The sun was high in the air, yet beamed gently through soft clouds and a calm breeze. Autumn was finally here. The trees were at the brink of changing colors into the marvelous sea of orange, red and yellow leaves that the new season brought. Konoha was perfect, both males were quietly thinking, unbeknown to each other.

Twenty minutes earlier, when Naruto had landed foot onto the roof and his blue eyes had caught sight of the familiar silver locks of his former sensei, he instantly felt remorse. The jinchuriki had thought over the incident from two nights ago and knew he'd been sorry the moment his anger had faded. So he sought out the older man, knowing exactly where to find him.

The copy-nin closed his Icha-Icha novel once Naruto had walked close enough that his shadow fell on him. Yet Kakashi remained in his sitting position, legs crossed and back leaning on the railings. Moments later, Naruto decided to join him on the border of the roof top as he sat down; legs dangling off the edge. And several peaceful minutes went by as they admired the view. The voices of children playing on the road below rang high in the air and laughter resounded from civilians taking their afternoon break from work.

"I know." The Hokage's voice broke the silence, catching his companion's full attention.

The blonde male turned to him, "You know?"

"That you're sorry."

Naruto nodded, looking down at the lines between the bricks, "I really am sorry, believe me. I couldn't sleep well last night thinking about it. What's worse, I'll be Hokage someday. And there I was, punching you. That isn't really the example I should be setting."

The silver haired male gave that lazy smile only he knew how to do, "Have you forgotten I taught you for years Naruto? I know when you mean something and when you truly are regretful. And don't delude yourself into thinking being Hokage means being perfect. You'll fail at it with that mentality. I wasn't exactly expecting the punch across the face" he chuckled lightly, "but then again, you've never been in love before. And to be honest, if we isolate everything about the mission and only focus on your love for the Hyuuga girl, I deserved it."

The younger male rose his brows in surprise.

"You're justified in how you reacted but that doesn't make it right. And I expect you to learn how to better reign your actions moving forward. As a child, you were always so impulsive, loud and acted before you thought things thoroughly. But you've come a long way. The genins today look at you with marvel in their eyes. Civilians and shinobi alike call you a hero. This younger generation is heavily influenced by your actions. That is a huge responsibility to carry Naruto. But, I want you to fully believe in your ability to do so. Because I believe in you. Understood?" Kakashi clarified in a serious tone.

His former student absorbed and pondered on the Hokage's message; fighting the emotions at hearing these words from someone he's looked up to for years. "Yes. And thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

The older male nodded, briefly tapping the younger's shoulder, the way a father would do to a son as a form of encouragement or affection.

After a long pause the blonde finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have agreed to it?" The copy-nin retorted, immediately understanding his question.

"Well…"

"Yes?" Kakashi's eyes sparkled with humour.

"No…"

"And let's say she took the mission anyway, against your wishes, for Konoha. Because she has a right to her own choice. Would you not have disrupted it at some point?"

"I know my emotions get out of hand sometimes but I'm not a kid."

"No you're not. And you've matured a lot since the war. But it's perfectly reasonable for someone in your position to find it difficult coping with a mission like this."

"Well, it wasn't really a seduction mission. I could have dealt with it."

"But the lines could get blurry with someone like Kenji. Let's say he had kissed her, for example. Would you not have done something about it?"

Another pause from Naruto.

Kakashi sighed, "You're in love. But most important, it's very new and raw at the moment. This is why, when you found out about the mission, you reacted the way you did. And I get it. But it's also the reason we decided to keep you in the dark."

"And you honestly think that was better for the mission? It almost ruined what Hinata and I have."

"I'm aware." He looked at the blonde, "And I'm sorry about that. But being Hokage means having to choose between two equally tough situations where hurt and pain are unavoidable. In a case like this one, I had to go with the decision that has the best outcome for the Leaf. There's no going around it. Hinata is the best and only option for this mission. Not only because she's a Hyuuga but because Kenji has taken a particular liking to her, like we expected he would. And of course, she's a formidable kunoichi."

The younger male ran his fingers through his hair; apprehensive. He knew where this was going. The rainy day with Hinata had been amazing; tucked in their world and content on pretending, even for just twenty-four hours, that all was well. In the back of their minds however, they knew, that the puzzle and doubts surrounding the Fuma and cloaked woman would not disappear. If there was a palpable chance of Konoha and its leaders being in danger, the mission would have to resume.

"Then we're back to the beginning. You might as well have told me about the mission. It would have saved us all this trouble."

"The only reason you found out about the mission is because the Uchiha is your best friend and he took it upon himself to investigate what was going on. If Sasuke hadn't gotten involved, you wouldn't have known."

"Then I would have ended up at the Hyuuga district causing a scene just to see Hinata and possibly gotten in a fight with Kenji if he got in the way." Naruto admitted.

The silver-nin looked at him, "Were you really planning on doing that?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "…Yeah."

"Oh." Kakashi laughed and the blonde chuckled.

"Well, now you're aware of everything. And the mission must be completed." the Hokage continued, "The Hyuuga Annual Celebration is in two days. We're finalizing our plan tomorrow. You will be summoned for the meeting and become a permanent addition to this mission. Given the gravity it has taken, we could use your skills and a few other shinobi."

"Anyone I know?"

"Sasuke, Kiba, TenTen, Sai."

"Nice." the blonde expressed, "so they'll be joining Neji, Hinata and me. That's a solid seven formation team."

"Exactly. It also helps that two of you are ANBU." Kakashi pointed out, referring to the blonde ninja and his pale friend, then added in a somber tone, "Naruto, I want you to take the day off today. Get a good night's rest. You'll need it. Tomorrow, we'll prepare."

Glancing at his sensei, the jinchuriki took in all the new information; sensing the shift in the air.

Looking up at the sky in a contemplative way, the Hokage stated matter of factly, "The Hyuuga party this year will be a dance between life and death."

"Then I'd better bring my best dancing shoes." the blonde retorted.

...

The Hyuuga district was buzzing with the excitement that came along each year upon the Annual Celebration. It is an event dedicated to honoring the prestige and power of the clan. On this day, all Hyuuga, Branch and Main House alike, basked in pride. It begins with several tournament games from morning to mid afternoon, showcasing the ability of the byakugan amongst the members who choose to participate. Teams are formed into two groups, with the junior division starting from ages seven to twelve and the upper division from ages twelve to sixteen. The result aims for two winners, one from each division, who has mastered his or her bloodline. They receive a prize consisting of brand new fighting weapons, given by the head, Hyuuga Hiashi. The rest of the clan gathers with family and friends to watch the friendly tournaments.

Following this, everyone enjoys a grand feast in the largest gardens within the district. The tables, typically around thirty, stretch the length of the compound and are positioned in a circle for a buffet style at the center. Usually, seatings are arranged for family unit per table, however, members are free to sit with friends if they so wish.

Upon sunset, everyone retires to their home to freshen up and dawn their traditional attires for the night festivities. They gather at the Hyuuga Main House palace, where Hiashi and his family reside, for the evening party. The highlight of this, being the Onna-Kabuki dance; is to be performed by a female from the Main House. This year, that female is Hyuuga Hinata.

The heiress watched the garden from the window of her bedroom where members were busy setting up for the event in two days. She sighed with anxiety. Not only must she end the grand event with the long anticipated dance, but she's amongst the few who know about a possible attack on their clan. With the understanding that there are members of the ANBU working with the cloaked woman and the suspected male heir, Kenji; it is difficult to tell exactly how many enemies will infiltrate themselves during the ceremony.

The heiress turned her gaze from the garden to her sister, Hanabi, who was busy trying on a beautiful kimono for the event. Her gray-lilac eyes sparkle with excitement as she twirled in front of the mirror. Hinata admired her sister's beauty, who was completely oblivious to the impending danger that is to come in two days. She wished the younger Hyuuga could always be so happy and carefree. But when one belonged to the Main House, they tended to grow up way too fast. Most Hyuuga had made their first kill by the age of ten and could no longer see the world in the eyes of a child. Yet, moments like this allowed for those childlike traits to resurface. Hanabi giggled at her reflection, and fussed over the rich material of her kimono. It was a rare and wonderful sight for Hinata. Her sister was otherwise haughty, detached and only ever cared about training. The heiress sighed, hoping all will go well in the next few days.

"We'll be ready when they come."

The indigo girl turned towards her cousin's calm words. He had lifted his head from the summoning scroll in his hands.

She smiled gently, "You always know what I'm thinking."

"I read people well. It also helps that I've known you all my life." he responded.

The heiress glanced at her sister once more, who could not hear their conversation from where she happy twirled, chestnut long hair flowing behind.

"I don't want anything to happen to her." Hinata voiced her fear.

"It won't come to that. I'll protect her." Neji assured, "with my life if I have to."

Hinata shook her head, "And it won't come to _that_ either. I received a message from the Hokage earlier today. Our mission team has been expanded, with Naruto and the others."

"Then you know not to worry at all." Neji reaffirmed.

She nodded, feeling her conviction grow within her.

"Frankly," the male Hyuuga spoke in his aloof yet confident way, "they'll regret ever messing with the Leaf."

...

Hours later, at sun set, Hinata found herself at Naruto's door. She'd made sure to sneak out when Kenji had been too busy with his newly acquainted Konoha friends. The male heir's popularity knew no bounds lately. If only people knew the depth of his deception. The heiress gave an excuse in reference to a head ache and the copper haired male wished her a quick recovery.

The door opened up to reveal the tall blonde, wearing sweat pants and a black top with the Uzumaki symbol on it. Her heart never failed to react at the sight of him. He smiled at her and she returned one.

"Hinata, you look lovely." he commented; warm blue eyes drinking her up.

She felt her cheeks heat up, "Oh, this is just an old dress I pulled out but thanks."

He gestured for her to walk in and closed the door.

"I got your message sent by scroll, wanting me to come see you. Is this related to the mission; it seemed urgent?" She asked, walking towards the couch when something caught her immediate attention.

Naruto stood with contained anticipation as he watched for a reaction from the raven beauty.

Hinata gasped at the scene before her, blinking one too many times.

On the last free day before the fateful attack, the young jonin felt he had to display his love for the heiress, whom he loved more than he could fathom. She was the embodiment of everything that is beautiful. Grace, intelligence, strength, humility, selflessness and resilience, were a few of many words that exemplified the young woman. How he had lived most of his life not loving her was something he could not comprehend. It was clear to him, that Hinata was the axis on which his world now revolved around. And he would be damned if he did not make her understand the depth of his affection for her.

"Kakashi has asked me to take the day off. And I want to spend every free time I have with you. I know you're anxious about the mission and have been through a lot the past couple of weeks. So, to make it up to you...this is the least I can do."

Lavender eyes filled with tears, overwhelmed and lost for words.

This moment will be engraved in her memory for as long as she lives.


End file.
